The Switch
by Moonlover21
Summary: In this Story Kagome, and Darien, want to switch partners so they make up a contract bet with Inuyasha, and Serena, to switch places with them So Darien, and Kagome, can date and Inuyasha, and Serena can date. It is all about giving them what they other one couldn't Darien felt like Serena, was to Childish for him. Kagome, Inuyasha, was to much temper promble. Kagome to bossy.
1. everyone Lifes

Let Make a bet.

This story is about a bet switching lovers.

In this story Kagome, and Darien, want to try to see what it would be like to switch lives.  
Darien, and Kagome, make a plan to make a bet for 1 month they would switch places with Serena and Inuyasha.  
So by switching places with each other Sailor Moon becoming Inuyasha's girlfriend for a month and Kagome becoming Darien's girl.

Seeing has Darien, thinks Serena, is reckless and Self fish at time Suborned like be on fair at times plus just a spitfire but so childish but she was crazy with the idea of Love She always believe anyone could find love No matter what kind of Monster or Human or anything other bean out there. She wasn't very good at being serious ever She was a good fighter sometime when she didn't need to be save herself.

Serena, thinks about Darien. He too serious at time He never seem to like the idea of having fun He wasn't really all for it. He was a lover of Art, music, study big time He was in collage and He thinks He should have what ever He want just because He feel like He a King. he was a real jack ass at times never really caring about other He self center has well when it came to all about his Needs He was full of pried it was always his Eco that got Him in trouble.

Kagome, think about Inuyasha. Self fish Jerk no good with Girl in romancing them at all He insulted them now and then He never was good with his words, He did have a good heart at time He could be sweet and caring He just needed time to get to know you. But at Heart He was someone you could always count on if you were in deep trouble He was there He was a great friend at heart.

Sango, thinks about the hole promble between both couple's. She was also Kagome's best friend She knew ever scent Serena, Move closer to Kagome, and Inuyasha, Darien, too. Kagome, fell over head over hills for Darien, Same went for Darien, for Kagome. Serena, hated every min, of them flirting with each other. She became friends with Inuyasha, has well but they never hit on each other two reason why for Inuyasha. He promise He would give up being a player give up with cheating on girls mostly for Kagome's sake He never wanted to Hurt her 2 reason was Serena. was so pure at heart She was a good girl that would never cheat on her Guy no matter how bad He was But She was also suborned She has strong belief has well but He sore He would never sleep be hide Kagome's back again He did it once with Kikyo, could never do it again. even if Kagome, trying to get Darien, to fuck Her.

Inuyasha, think about Kagome, is she so hot headed think everyone has to love her no one can complain about how She is or how she dresses She was perfect in her school the girls softball team She was at the top along with a cheerleader has well art work She was more of indoor girl she didn't like to get dirty but boy did she just bitch a lot at every little thing Inuyasha, did wrong or if He was in her space. She would fight with Him for days on just to get her way on something.

Miroku, was Inuyasha's best friend He and Sango, were dating now. Miroku, flirted with girls but stop cheating on girls after He went out with Sango, He love Sango, no one else So He was faithful. He was kind and gentle but always for joy.

that it for now.


	2. The Baraque

Let Make a bet.

Let Begin.

Serena, hurry up or were going to be late to your Family's baroque yell's Darien.  
Coming yelled Serena, She had just put her hair up in it normal hair style wherein a small blue sun dress

Alright I'm ready to go Say's Serena, smile. good now can we go your cousin Kagome, going to be mad if were late again.  
why are you so worry about what Kagome, think Asks Serena. No reason I just hate when were late for things Say's Darien.  
anyway just get in the car Say's Darien, a little bored with Serena.

Ever scent Darien, Met Kagome, He thought She was perfect for Him.

Serena, was carless and all play around She was so young at heart She really didn't know when to take things serious sometime only in a battle she could but she still could never stand alone She always needed to be safe by him or by the girls.

But when He seen one of Kagome, softball games and how good she was at art work and how great she was with Music, there were so many things Kagome, could do that Serena, couldn't and it kind of bug Him that some one like Kagome, was with a Half Breed Demon like Inuyasha.  
Now Inuyasha, was only a Half Demon His Father was a full blooded Dog Demon, His Mother a Human women.  
His father was rich be on like crazy so Inuyasha, and Sesshomarou, both were like big shots around the hole school every girl wanted to date Inuyasha. but He was only into Kagome, witch so was she.

deep down inside Darien, knew He and Serena, had a history together but now that they were reborn.  
it was like the feelings were disappearing for good He was so madly in love with Kagome.

Inuyasha. pro.  
Kagome. come on what taken so dam long Asks a very bored Inuyasha.  
I'm trying to make myself look good is there a promble with that Say's Kagome, getting angry at Inuyasha.  
for being himself a jerk.

So what do you think how do I look Asks Kagome, turning around in a very blue jean mini skirt.  
with a green strapless shirt with hills on her feet and red lips pink eye shadow.

Ah that is alittle to much don't you think Asks Inuyasha.

No I like how I look now let go before were late Darien, and Serena, beat us there Say's Kagome.  
why should you care about those two anyway Asks Inuyasha.

um let see scent we were kids Serena, and I have always be competing with each other so yeah I would like to get there first Say's Kagome.  
why I mean She not that bad of a women Say's Inuyasha. you don't have to date her Say's Kagome, getting into the car.  
whatever let go Say's Inuyasha.

Inside Inuyasha, head He didn't understand what it was about Kagome, it was like she always wants what Serena, has but it would seem like it the other way around for Serena, she wanted Kagome's life. at least that what it look like to Inuyasha. but something told Him that Kagome, like Serena's Boyfriend Darien, alot more then she care about Him.

in his school Kagome, like the most popular girl in his school and together they were perfect together.  
but all they ever did together was fight and Sex that all that ever came out of there Relationship it was like She didn't even want to play to touch him or anything it kind of mad him angry at times.

Sango was like Kagome's best friend and even she knew deep down Kagome,  
has always had a secret crush on Darien, and has always wanted a chance to fuck him.  
Miroku, and Sango have been dating for a few years now in high school it was there last year in high school it was there 12th grade year.  
So anyway.

that for the start of things.


	3. Jealous

Let Make a bet.

There the park Say's Kagome. yep were here already Say's Inuyasha. pulling into the parking lot.

Hey Kagome, Say's Darien, just getting out of His car.

Oh Hi Darien, I didn't know you were going to come today Say's Kagome, trying to act like she was surprised.  
yeah Serena, beg Me to come and told Me that you would be here as well so I didn't feel so out of place Say's Darien.  
I see well I'm glade you came Say's Kagome.

Oh god honestly the line you can come up with Jazz's Say's Serena. Please can we just go eat now Say's Serena, slamming her door shut.  
why don't you go ahead and eat I'm going to talk with Your family for a bit Say's Darien.  
what ever be my guest Say's Serena, walking away.  
Yeah I think I will join Serena, at the food table Say's Inuyasha.

Wow jealous Much Serena, Man I have never met anyone more jealous Say's Darien.  
No you haven't met Inuyasha, He like super jealous Say's Kagome. that sucks Say's Darien.  
yeah super Say's Kagome.

Man what dose he think He doing flirting with Kagome, like that Spoke Serena, to herself just didn't know Inuyasha, was listing.  
No kidding She knows I hate that when She hit on Him Say's Inuyasha, picking up food and putting it on his plate.  
No kidding I swear No one listen anymore Say's Serena, doing the same thing putting food on her plate.  
yeah so anyway how you doing today Serena, Asks Inuyasha. not to bad beside having to see Kagome, not the high light of my day Say's Serena.  
Yeah well at least we know each other give us someone to talk to Say's Inuyasha. yeah I guess so Say's Serena. let eat Say's Inuyasha. yeah Say's Serena.

So they all hang out for the hole Day Sango and Miroku, show up as well.  
so Inuyasha, talk with Miroku, and Sango, well Serena, talk with Leta, and Mina, and the other girls for the longest time.  
Kagome, and Darien, would talk with Sango, has well so it wasn't like they were doing anything so there was no way Serena, and Inuyasha, could get mad at them for hanging out.

So how it going Sango, Asks Kagome. find not to bad Miroku, just took me out last night Say's Sango.  
Oh yeah what did you guys do Asks Darien. Um we went to the movies and then to dinner and a walk then He kiss me good night and took me home Say's Sango.  
Nice Say's Darien. yeah so what about you two what going on Asks Sango.

Us nothing really same old same old Say's Darien.  
and that is Asks Sango. well let see I took Serena, shopping but she didn't want anything but food beside movies she only wanted a few pairs of jeans and 2 tank tops only Say's Darien.

So what wrong with that Asks Sango. nothing really but then we went out to see a magic act that was showing in town Say's Darien. Not something else like for romance Asks Kagome. No Serena, doesn't really like so much romance well she dose but yet she doesn't but she can only go for something so mushy for so long I guess she just like different things from Me I guess Say's Darien.  
how did you two start dating again anyway Asks Kagome. it a long story Say's Darien.

Hey Darien, it time to go were going to Miroku's house for the night Say's Serena.  
alright well I guess were all spending the night together Say's Darien. yep Say's Sango.  
alright then what are we waiting for Say's Kagome.

Inuyasha, come pick up all my stuff Say's Kagome.  
what do I look like your waiter yelled Inuyasha. Just take them Say's Kagome, pushing everything in his arms.  
man I hate when she dose that to me Say's Inuyasha, trying to carry everything over to his car.

Here let me give you a hand Say's Serena, taken some stuff off the top so he could see where he was going.  
Oh thanks Serena, Say's Inuyasha. sure thing Say's Serena.

Thanks again do you want to ride with Me over to Miroku's Asks Inuyasha. I um,, has she was about to speak

cut off.  
Hey Serena, you hide over with Inuyasha, I'm going to be taken Sango, and Kagome, in My car Ok Say's Darien.  
well I guess I have no choice Say's Serena. it alright come on get in Say's Inuyasha.  
although this is a sweet car Say's Serena. yeah I love my cars Say's Inuyasha.  
I like it but I'm more into trucks I don't know why I just I'm Say's Serena. really well do you like going mudding and all of that kind of stuff too monster trucks and other things like getting dirty for expiable Asks Inuyasha.

Yes I do I think it fun Say's Serena. oh yeah it is Say's Inuyasha. so do you go mudding a lot Asks Serena. No not has much has I used to. Ever scent Kagome and I started dated I haven't been able to go do a lot of fun stuff anything reckless and she get on my case for it Say's Inuyasha.  
that suck there no fun in your life you have to be able to have joy in your life other wise life wouldn't be worth living Say's Serena. yeah tell me about it Say's Inuyasha. has they kept talking in the car.

cutting off right there. hope you enjoyed please come back and read some more with me ok.


	4. Let Switch Parnters

Let Make a bet.

Well there Miroku and everybody else Say's Inuyasha. yeah it going to be a long night with Kagome, Say's Serena.  
after that they all walk into the house.

ding...ding... Oh that the pizza guy Say's Miroku. be right back Say's Sango.

they all went down to the kitchen ate there pizza watch a movie.

Kagome, went to get more pizza same went for Darien.  
in the kitchen.  
You know Darien, I have been wanting to say this for a long time but I really like you Say's Kagome.  
You do replied Darien. yeah I do I have always wanted to go out with you I just wish for once that I could switch places with Serena, and Be your girlfriend for a month Say's Kagome.

I think that maybe we could make it possible Say's Darien. how Serena, and Inuyasha, would never go along with such a thing Say's Kagome.  
maybe there is we could always black mail them into doing it or even better didn't you say Inuyasha, would never turn down a dear Say's Darien.  
Yes that very true he would never not turn something down when the hole school would know he a freak Say's Kagome.  
yeah let make it a plan come on Say's Darien.

Hey guy why don't we turn off the TV and play a game Say's Darien. Aright I'm in on it Replied Miroku.  
yeah sound like a fun idea I'm kind of getting bored of Movies Say's Sango. yeah let do it Say's Inuyasha.  
aright with Me Say's Serena. come on let play Say's Kagome.

So first of they started playing the game Life.

Oh Miroku, just got another Baby Say's Kagome. that suck Now you got a car full that going to add up a lot of money Say's Darien.  
Yeah so not fair Say's Miroku.

Laughing Serena, just laugh. Inuyasha, couldn't help looking at her when she laugh. alright next person turn Say's Darien.  
alright it my turn say's Inuyasha. Nice Inuyasha, you just got over 3,000 dollars Say's Serena.  
yeah so fair Inuyasha's winning in this game Say's Sango. yeah well we all lose Say's Darien.  
oh come on Darien, don't be such a sore loser Say's Serena.  
I'm not being anything Say's Darien, crossing his arms. right like always Say's Serena.  
Hey I'm not anything alright I'm just getting bored is all Say's Darien. alright clam down Say's Serena, getting angry.

alright let play another game Sango, you pick out the new game this time Say's Kagome.  
um let see Say's Sango. let play bingo Say's Serena, that sound good to me Say's Inuyasha. not bad idea yeah let play bingo Say's Miroku.

I don't think it going to work out Say's Kagome. don't worry we just got to get every body off key and when we do we will lay the bet on Inuyasha, Say's Darien. alright if you say so Say's Kagome.

after an hour of game playing and some more fighting between Serena, and Darien.  
then of course Inuyasha, and Kagome, got into a fight about how many time things were boring things were between them both. And Darien, agree with Kagome, about how Serena, wasn't has much fun for him either it bugged Inuyasha, and Serena, both.  
then Serena, said a few words to Darien, that bother him just has bad.

Alright find let make a bet then cousin Say's Kagome.

what kind of bet well from hearing the fighting between Myself and Inuyasha. plus you two Serena,  
it would Seem we both want something else Say's Kagome. what are you getting at Kagome, Asks Inuyasha.  
How about we do a switch off Say's Kagome. what kind of switch Kagome, Asks Sango.  
you know scent Serena, hard core and carless and fun at time why not you date Inuyasha, and Darien, and I got out Say's Kagome.

what! yelled Serena, and Inuyasha, at the same time.  
it a bet a contract Say's Darien. why what the point of switching partners Asks Serena.  
well it like this it just a 1 month free to do whatever we want with the other person Say's Kagome.  
what Say's Miroku.

Alright Inuyasha, can have sexual contract with Serena, if he wishes and I can with Darien.  
So you want us to give you an ok to cheat Asks Serena. no it just a switch off Say's Darien.  
look it goes like this Say's Kagome.

So do you get the Idea yet Say's Kagome. OK from what we are hearing here is that because of are love lifes you think it would be fun to see what it like to live the other ones lives Say's Inuyasha.  
Yes You date Her she stay at your house for a hole month be your girlfriend Say's Kagome.  
So it ok for Me to sleep with her has if She and I were really dating Asks Inuyasha. Yes the bet is that let switch partners and see what it like to be with the other persons guy or gal Say's Darien.  
So we sign this has prove that we are Ok with the other one dated the other Say's Darien.  
Serena, finally understood what was going on with these guys .

So now what do you both Say to a bet let see how long you can stand each other Say's Kagome.  
so what going to happen is you wirte down the good and the bad about you with the other person Say's Kagome.  
So like example Inuyasha, is a strong headed guy that doesn't really know how to treat a Women feelings Say's Kagome. that is the bad in him for Me has we date now Say's Kagome.

What I do not yelled Inuyasha. oh yes you do Say's Kagome. and the only good thing Inuyasha, is at is He can please a girls needs in many different ways Say's Kagome.  
Huh,, whatever Say's Inuyasha.

Yeah and for example for Serena, is she so suborned headed and no one can get her to do anything they want her to do Say's Darien.  
what I'm not I do what you tell me to Say's Serena. No not really Say's Darien. I do to yelled Serena. no you don't I have to fight with you for 2 days straight just to get something out of you yelled Darien.

Huh Say's Serena. plus the only good things in Serena, is she overly loyal she would never do anything out of order she to much of a good girl Say's Darien.  
Serena, just look at him seeing why he was doing this.  
great so we all have false Say's Serena.

yes you both do Say's Darien, we do Say's Serena.  
let me tell you something about you Darien. You are a self fish jerk who think only about himself and you are way to much of a clean perfect freak Say's Serena.  
and the good thing about Me Asks Darien. you like to sweep girls off there feet with mushy romantic crap Say's Serena. that right Say's Darien.

What about you Kagome, what are your false Asks Serena. I have none Say's Kagome.  
yeah bull shit Say's Inuyasha.  
Kagome, always all about beauty and clothes she doesn't even know how to have fun Say's Inuyasha,  
I do too know how to have fun Say's Kagome. yeah right Say's Inuyasha.

then for her good she only good has study for homework Say's Inuyasha.  
what she not that great in anything else she dose Say's Inuyasha. um I do to yelled Kagome, angry at Inuyasha, now.

Alright you see this is what I'm talking about right here Say's Darien.  
AH they all look back at Darien, we don't know how to please the other so let see what it like to be with the other one partner see if what Serena has to give to Inuyasha, and what Inuyasha, can give to her Say's Darien.

Alright you know what I'm sick of you anyway I guess it would be nice to see what it like to be in Kagome, place with Inuyasha, that is I guess I well give it a change Say's Serena, crossing her arms.  
So you will switch places and be Inuyasha's girl for a hole Mouth of nothing but being insulted Say's Kagome.  
why not it not like I don't get treated that way by Darien, anyway so yeah I will switch him to you for a month Say's Serena.  
so give me that dam pin Say's Serena, has she wore her name down to become Inuyasha's girl.

what about you Inuyasha, Asks Kagome. You know what she right about you find I will take Serena, has my girlfriend for awhile Say's Inuyasha.  
signing his name down.

so now it our turn to sign all right to them over to the other Say's Kagome. yep Say's Darien,  
they all sign over the other to some one else.

there it is done and now we have to make up a story for Serena's mother Say's Darien.  
what do you mean Asks Serena. oh you will be living with Inuyasha, you also be going to school with Him Say's Kagome.  
what yelled Inuyasha. you never said anything about living together Say's Inuyasha.

Hey it not that bad you two do go to the same School anyway Say's Kagome. don't worry I'll cover with your mother She trust Me anyway I will make up something Say's Kagome. find I guess already sign the contract Say's Serena.  
yeah easy for you to say My parents are suborned Say's Inuyasha. don't worry there not always home anyway Say's Kagome.  
whatever Say's Inuyasha.

Alright you two seen it has witness Say's Kagome. alright Say's Sango.  
good luck you two will have to make each other happy Say's Darien.  
yeah shut up I know what you just did Darien, this had nothing to do with a bet Say's Serena. what ever do you mean Asks Darien. please I'm no an idoit Say's Serena.

Oh and what is it that you think I just did Asks Darien, please ever scent you two met you two have always had eyes for each other Say's Serena. come to think about it she right Say's Inuyasha. we have never done anything if that what you implying Say's Kagome. no but you always wanted to Say's Serena.  
well you already sign it so game on Say's Darien. yeah so let just say if this is what you always wanted then be prepaid Kagome, cause Darien, sex life is very small Say's Serena, laughing.

Hey I can't help that Say's Darien. Oh well not my promble although I am looking forward to spending time with Inuyasha, now that I know I can't get into any trouble with Him cause after all the contract said we could do whatever we wanted to do together Say's Serena.

Yeah it did say that Say's Miroku.  
it reads that this contract if full permission to have all actress to his or her new partner Say's Miroku, reading it out loud.

That is true but I would be careful with Inuyasha, if I were you Say's Kagome.  
He like it hard sometimes it bugs me Say's Kagome. yeah well you bug me too with you wining Say's Inuyasha.  
I don't wine Say's Kagome. do too you always yelled your going to hard Say's Inuyasha, in wining tone voice like he were making fun of her. whatever Say's Kagome. I know the feeling Kagome Say's Darien.

How do you know Asks Serena. cause you always want me to go harder witch I can't cause of a little promble Say's Darien.  
Oh yes little miss perfect driving miss daisy Say's Serena. Hey shut up Say's Darien. please tell me what she mean Asks Kagome. let put it this way cousin Say's Serena. Darien, can't have sex for very long he go off with 10 maybe 15 at the max he doesn't hold off very much Say's Serena.  
You can't go more then 25 min, Asks Kagome. I can it just with her I can't Say's Darien. how why Asks Kagome. cause she like to get wild Say's Darien, blushing.

Wild has in over bored wild like a wild animal or just wild like crazy in the head Asks Kagome. wild like an animal Say's Darien.  
really Asks Inuyasha, looking forward to her in his bed. seriously she is out of control when she in bed with someone well with me so I shot off faster then I like Say's Darien.  
Oh well let go have fun now new boyfriend Say's Kagome. yes let good luck with spitfire Inuyasha, Say's Darien, waving them all off.

this is going to get very interresting Say's Sango. No kidding i'm glade i was here to see this happen Say's Miroku.  
yeah well it time we settle down for the night anyway Say's Inuyasha.  
alright i can take a hint Say's Miroku. come on Sango let go up stairs and make out some mroe Say's Miroku. i love to Say's Sango.

well that it for now the Switch has been made now what will happen with a new partner and new life keep reading and I'll show you.


	5. Getting to know you no Sercets from Me

Let Make a bet.

frist night together.

Um Serena, I know this isn't something I would normally agree to but if there something you like to do please let me know Say's Inuyasha.  
yes and same goes for you Inuyasha, if you ever want me to do or if I'm upsetting you please tell Me Say's Serena.  
alright Say's Inuyasha.

So ah has first night together what would you like to do Asks Serena. I don't know Say's Inuyasha.  
how about we just talk about each other that way it not so wired between us I would like us to be able to open up each other without any secrets Say's Serena.  
I can do that it sound good to me it a plan anyway to learn more about each other Say's Inuyasha. great Say's Serena.

So anyway.  
they talk all night long although they were listening to Kagome, for a moment then She laugh cause Darien, already blew it.  
Inuyasha, thought that was just sad. the guy couldn't even please a women that was just sad He needs to masturbate more offend Say's Inuyasha. No kidding Say's Serena.

So um your mom is a Model fashion clothes like that ah Say's Serena.  
yeah She good at it too Say's Inuyasha. and your Dad is like the biggest co.  
in all of Tokyo Say's Serena. yeah that why most girls want to date me Say's Inuyasha.  
I honestly would love to just be friends with you Say's Serena. but we are friends aren't we Asks Inuyasha.  
well I guess we are I didn't know if you wanted to be my friend in school because you never seem to talk to me you were either with Kikyo or Kagome normally Say's Serena. Well guess what Say's Inuyasha.  
what Asks Serena. Your not just my Friend anymore your My Girlfriend Say's Inuyasha, kissing her shoulder her arm then her cheek.  
Oh is that so Say's Serena. yes it is very true Say's Inuyasha. I love to make love to you now if your ok with that Say's Inuyasha.

Yes I would plus I have to say this but I would love to make Darien, jealous about you fucking me so hard in way he can't Say's Serena, smiling brightly.  
well I must say I'm nervous about this Say's Inuyasha. yeah I'm too I have never slept with any one beside Darien, Say's Serena.  
yeah well I only slept with 6 different girls but it not the way it sound believe me Say's Inuyasha.

It Ok if you don't want to it find we have a month to be together and to do things Say's Serena.  
it alright I do want to sleep with you I have actually had a big crush on you and have always wanted to have a secret affair with You Say's Inuyasha.  
really you did Asks Serena, blushing hard. Yes I have Say's Inuyasha. Well I guess I should tell you my Secret too then I have had a secret crush on you too Say's Serena.

I never wanted to tell you because you were with Kagome, and I also have more respect then that but there was a time I came to a football game and the first time I watch you play right after I met you I thought you look like God on the field so beautiful and strong it was amazing day Say's Serena.

Wow I didn't know you like me so much Say's Inuyasha. yeah well you were going back and fourth between Kikyo and Kagome, at the time so I just stay faithful to Darien, after all I did love him at the time He was everything to me and I was everything to him.  
but now days it like were always fighting there nothing we can agree on anymore Say's Serena.

Um I see Say's Inuyasha. Yeah Kagome, and we used to be like perfect together Say's Inuyasha.  
yeah I have heard it 1000 time from Kagome, every time we broke out into a fight she always said she wish she could have my life and I wish I could be free like her Say's Serena.  
yeah She told me that one a few times Say's Inuyasha. well anyway shall we go to bed or just go to sleep Say's Serena.  
let do it Say's Inuyasha.

Before they knew it they were in bed together fucking like crazy.  
Serena, was pushing him hard or wanted him to push harder. Inuyasha, was enjoying every push in and out He never got to do it like this with Kagome, why did this not feel wrong to them both why dose this feel so good thought Inuyasha, and Serena. there Bed was slamming up agents' the wall like crazy She was screaming loudly. Inuyasha, was enjoying this way to much.

Darien, pro.  
what the hell Spoke Darien. wow sound like Inuyasha, giving your Girl a real fucking ORGY Say's Kagome.  
is he really that good Asks Darien, well the only thing about Inuyasha, is that He can give you 10 Orgasm in a round He like really good plus He can get her all night long so anyway let us get back to doing each other Say's Kagome. Yeah I'll try Say's Darien.  
Oh come on please tell me your not jealous Asks Kagome. No I'm not I don't care Say's Darien. has he kiss Kagome again.

next morning.  
Serena, woke up on Inuyasha's chest it was like magic for her last night she almost felt like she was reborn.

After everyone ate breakfreast Serena, and Inuyasha, went to his house.  
Serena, found a good answer for her parents Kagome, told them that she would be with Her the hole Month so they said ok Kagome, parents were gone so was her brother.

anyway Here we are Say's Inuyasha. holy cow this is a big house Say's Serena, holding her bag. Yeah it nice being rich sometimes Say's Inuyasha. So come on in Say's Inuyasha. OK I love to Say's Serena, walking into Inuyasha's house.

Alright here let me take that for you say's Inuyasha taken Her Bags from her hands why don't you follow me up stairs and I will show you where everything is Ok Say's Inuyasha, trying to be nice after all this is his New girl He also wanted to Make Kagome, Eat Her words He can't be Nice the nerve of Her calling his a jerk with no feeling for women how dear she. clam down Inuyasha, has He thought to himself. Serena was thinking to herself so she didn't notice his freak out moment there.

after while they walk around the house talking about the rules in his Father house even though His Parent prombley wouldn't care what going on has long has He used protection they didn't care if a women were to ever get pragenet By Him they were force him to Marry there girl right of the bat.

that it for now.


	6. She My New Girlfriend

Let Make a bet.

Serena, woke up looking around the room again almost forgotten where she was then she remember She was living with Inuyasha, for a mouth it was going to get wired between them. what happens when it time to switch back how well everyone take it what if they don't want Darien, and Kagome, back.

Anyway better get up and make some food Say's Serena, pulling the sheet off of her. till a pair of strong arms held her down.

Ah spoke Serena, has she look at Inuyasha, in the eyes. what are you doing up so early Asks Inuyasha. I just couldn't sleep anymore plus I was getting hungry so I was going to go cook something for myself Say's Serena. Oh heavens no I take care of that Say's Inuyasha. but I can cook something for myself Say's Serena. No I want to show you what to do when your hungry you just push this button Say's Inuyasha. Ok and Asks Serena.

You rang Sir, asks a women walking into his room.

Yes would you make up some food for the both us Asks Inuyasha. Of course sir what would you like today Asks Holly. Um I would like Pancakes with side of Eggs and bacon Say's Inuyasha. alright said the women writing it down. Yeah you miss Asks Holly. Um how about just some chocolate chip pancakes for Me and some chocolate Milk Please Asks Serena. Sound good to Me why don't you give me chocolate chip in my Pancakes too Say's Inuyasha. alright I will be back with you food in a min, Say's Holly.

So you call her and she make you whatever she wants Asks Serena. Yep you can have anything you wish Say's Inuyasha. Alright I'm going to borrow your Shower while I wait for My food Say's Serena, standing up grabbing some clothes. A shower dose sound good mind if I join you Asks Inuyasha, running hand over her legs. Um I guess not Say's Serena, blushing.

Alright let go Baby Say's Inuyasha, picking out some clothes for Himself to where.

In the bathroom.

The shower went very well for them both nice warm water running down there bodies.

So um where were we anyway Baby Asks Inuyasha, has He warp around Serena's Body. Um I can't remember could you remind me where we left off Baby Say's Serena. Oh it would be my pleaser to remind you why your with Me now Say's Inuyasha, has He kiss Her some more. She started kissing Him back just has hard. till Her back was up agents the wall Inuyasha, was holding Serena, lags they both were in a very heavy make out sensation.

Oh god that was really good Spoke Inuyasha, legging Serena's legs down. No kidding Say's Serena. turning the water off. Um Master Inuyasha, you breakfast is ready Spoke Holly, outside the door. I will be down in a min, Say's Inuyasha. alright Say's Holly.

Has Holly walk down stairs. Inuyasha's Parent had some walk into the door.

Oh Hello Me Lord and Lady how were your trip Asks Holly. It was just find Say's Inuyasha's Father Inutaisho. Yes it was very lovely Say's Izyoie. Well I'm glade you had a nice trip is there anything you wish to eat Asks Holly. Oh No were just find we already ate on the plane Say's Izyoie. alright well I must finish my work now Say's Holly. Um wait where is Inuyasha, this morning Asks Inutaisho. He's up stairs in the shower Say's Holly. Oh I see well let him know where home Say's Izyoie. Yeah He's up stairs in the shower with a Women Say's Holly. what Asks Inutaisho. He with a women She spent the night last night she a very respectful women though unlike Kagome and Kikyo. Wait it not Kagome, he with Asks Izyoie. No not at all this women is beautiful and She really like Inuyasha, a lot Say's Holly.

Inuyasha, get down here now yelled Inutaisho.

Oh shit my Father home Say's Inuyasha, a little a fade. Yeah and He doesn't seem very happy Say's Serena. putting her hair up. Yeah most likely Holly told him that you and I were in the shower together Say's Inuyasha. great So now we have to hear you parents yelled at us Say's Serena. No don't worry your with me they will get over it they prombley just want to know who I'm dating now Say's Inuyasha. come on Say's Inuyasha, taken Serena's hands.

Yes Father Say's Inuyasha, walking into the room with His hand in Serena's Hand.

So Holly tell me that you and Kagome, are over Say's Izyoie. Yes we are taken a brake Say's Inuyasha. A brake a brake yelled Inutaisho. Um yes she was wining about a lot of stuff about us not working out Say's Inuyasha. and so you went and got this women Say's Izyoie. Yes Serena, and I are dating this is Kagome's cousin Say's Inuyasha. Oh So now your fucking Kagome's cousin then your going to go back and brake the pour girls heart Say's Izyoie. No, no Mother it not like that at all I'm not using Serena, to get to Kagome, Say's Inuyasha. we are really together Say's Serena. I want you to be happy but every time a new women come into your life you and up hurting her Say's Inutaisho. I know but it not going to be like this time look I'm dating her now not Kagome, alright I don't know where we will end up but we like each other a lot and Serena, She make Me feel Stronger there some more there then what was with Kagome, Spoke Inuyasha. And what is it that you think Serena, has that Kagome, doesn't Asks Inutaisho. I don't know but I do really deep down care about Her Say's Inuyasha, holding Serena, hand still.

I care about you too Say's Serena, smiling. You know what let just start over Serena, you will join us for dinner Say's Izyoie. I would love to Say's Serena, being gentle with Izyoie. Oh Holly would you put in a honey smoke Ham in the oven Please Asks Izyoie. Of course Say's Holly, going into the kitchen to started dinner with a lot of different food.

Alright I want you to stay at our house for a hole month and I will be keeping an eye on you missy Say's Inutaisho. Um OK nice meeting you too Spoke Serena, nervously. Alright I'm going to my study let me know when dinner is done Say's Inutaisho. alright dear Say's Izyoie. well um let go eat now are food prombley cold now Say's Inuyasha. Oh no sir I made a new batch for you Say's Holly from the kitchen.

Has they ate there food.

wow thanks for the food Holly Spoke Serena, putting her plate in the sink. Yeah thanks for getting me into trouble Say's Inuyasha. Look I didn't think he would be made your always with a new women Say's Holly. Serena, kind of felt jealous when Holly said that to Inuyasha.

Oh well I do what I want Dad can't tell me what to do I'm going to be 18 teen soon eoff I'm going to date who ever make me happy Say's Inuyasha. Alright I get it Say's Holly, walking away.

Let get out of here Say's Inuyasha. why did you say that Asks Serena. say what Asks Inuyasha. It was like you said you didn't care how many women you date it along has it good for you, you don't care what you Father thinks Say's Serena, pretty temper at the moment. Oh No it not like it sound I'm just getting sick of people riding on my ass for this I'm trying to finger out who I want to love and be with for the rest of My life I'm sorry that most women just want me for my money and Sex's Ok I want to be love for Me not for someone they want me to Be and for once I wish someone would just fill free to play with Me at time's show me that deep down inside there not a fade of Me Yelled Inuyasha, almost to Angry.

Play with you like How do you mean Asks Serena. Like playfulness loving laughter Kagome, never plays with Me Say's Inuyasha. Kikyo could never even smile at me Say's Inuyasha. I understand what you mean Say's Serena. and all of the others were just gold diggers Say's Inuyasha. Has they were talking Inuyasha, didn't even realize that they walk into the pool house.

So what do you have to offer Say's Inuyasha. I may have to stay with you for a mouth but what can you give to me that no one else could yelled Inuyasha.

Serena, just took a look at the pool then back at Inuyasha. well are you going to answer me or not yelled Inuyasha. Yes what I'm is playful something Darien, couldn't stand about Me being that way I love to be naughty and sometime very reckless but more then all I love the feeling of being in love Say's Serena. I see and what dose that have to do with making Me Happy Asks Inuyasha.

Um let see oh like Maybe doing something like this Spoke Serena, so fast that she push Him into the pool then started laughing. What the hell Spoke Inuyasha, coming up with the water look up at Serena, She laughing she was actually Playing with Him.

Now dose that answer your question of course I'm going to give you laughter and love most of all Say's Serena, just giggling away. Oh now your going to get it Say's Inuyasha, jumping up grabbing Serena's arms pulling her into the pool. Oh you suck Say's Serena, in a playful voice.

No cause I already got you Say's Inuyasha, laughing. She just kiss him to shut up him. wow you are good Say's Inuyasha. oh no now are clothes are all wet Say's Serena. it alright we will just put them in the dryer Say's Inuyasha, kissing her neck. Oh Inuyasha, that feel nice when you do that Spoke Serena. I love playing around Inuyasha, but it time we get ready Sango, and Miroku, are going to think we blew them off Say's Serena. Alright we head out Say's Inuyasha.

they both got out of the pool heading up stair to get dry clothes on. let go Say's Inuyasha. Sure thing Say's Serena. that what your going to be wherein Asks Inuyasha. Yeah do you not like it Say's Serena. Well yes I do I just thought you would want something more sexy I guess Say's Inuyasha. Do you want me to dress up in something more Asks Serena. No I like this on you Spoke Inuyasha. I think it cute Say's Inuyasha. thanks then shall we go then Asks Serena. Sure thing Say's Inuyasha.

Has they both left the house laughing at Serena's jokes and just cuteness.

She Not that bad is she spoke Inuyasha's Father, Not at all did you see the way She made him laugh in the pool Asks Inuyasha's Mother Izyoie. Yes I did I think She is a very wonderful girl but that just it Spoke Inutaisho. what it Asks Izyoie. She sweet caring loving even for joy. what happen when Inuyasha, goes back to Kagome, again we both know He always goes back to Kagome, Say's Inutaisho. I don't know He really seem to like Her Maybe she can brake the bond between Kagome, and Inuyasha, Maybe she will be his real honest Mate Spoke Izyoie. do you think so Asks Inutaisho. let just see what happen between them both Say's Izyoie. I hope your right love I would hate for another Girl to be broken Hearted By our Son Say's Inutaisho. It alright I think Inuyasha, has grown up a lot He will make the right choice when the time come's Say's Izyoie. well I guess we will find out at dinner how she is with us Say's Inutaisho. Yeah Now all She has to do is Meet Sesshomarou, Say's Inutaisho. Yeah that going to be very interesting spoke Izyoie laughing. So how about you put that book down and Me and You go have some fun after all, all the kids are out of the house Say's Izyoie, in a flirting sexy way. well allow Me to start the fun Spoke Inutaisho, has He pick up His wife and bought Her to they room.

that it for now if you have any ideas please send me some alright thanks for reading.


	7. Why Dose love Hurt so much

Let Make a bet.

Has Serena, And Inuyasha, walk into the Mall.

Where are those two Asks Inuyasha, our loud. Not they got to be around here somewhere Spoke Serena, looking around for Miroku, and Sango.

The Gang together.

Hey Inuyasha, yelled Sango, from across the room. Hey Inuyasha, yelled Miroku, to make sure Inuyasha, heard them over all the people in the Mall.

Oh there they are over there spoke up Serena. Aright let go Say's Inuyasha.

Hey Guys what too you so long! Asks Sango, has She cut herself off looking at Serena's clothes.

Serena, was wearing a pair of Jeans with a normal shirt pink color shirt that was cute but now sexy cute to show off her boobs like Kagome's and Kikyo's Clothes well Sango, like sexy too but not has bad has Kikyo. Man Serena, didn't even wear make up or do her hair.

but anyway back to the story.

Oh My God what are you wearing Asks Sango, pointing at Serena's clothes. What wrong with the way I look Asks Serena. Did Inuyasha, dress you or what Asks Sango. You know there more to someone then how they look Yelled Serena.

Serena, always hated how people treated Her because of how she look or where she would wear it was always crazy.

Ah Sorry Serena, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings it just I know there more to a person but you could dress a little more like a cute girl Say's Sango. you look kind of like a Tom Boy Say's Sango. There nothing wrong with how she looks Sango, Yelled Inuyasha. Aright I'll drop it I won't bring that part up again but we seriously need My help we are going shopping now Say's Sango, grabbing Serena, hand then pulled her a store.

Wow Sango, is such a girly girl Say's Inuyasha, crossing his arms. But She could have dress up a little more right Say's Miroku. What so wrong with the way She look Miroku, Asks Inuyasha. Well nothing really just thought your girlfriend would be more sexy looking is all Say's Miroku. But She is Sexy to me I like what She wearing unlike Kikyo, and Kagome, they always dress like sluts but Serena, She doesn't go showing off Say's Inuyasha. I guess your right I'm sorry Say's Miroku. Yeah like go help pour Serena, Say's Inuyasha.

Yeah right to get Sango, to back off that a Mission impossible Say's Miroku. Yeah your right about that She is the Queen of Shopping Say's Inuyasha. Yep let go see what she got Serena, wearing Say's Miroku.

With Sango and Serena.

Wow this would look so cute on Me Say's Sango, to herself. Sango, I think you are a little crazy Say's Serena. I know Inuyasha, say that a lot about Me Say's Sango. Yeah well I like these clothes but there just not Me Say's Serena. But it will Say's Sango. Has She gave Serena, 9 different style of clothes. now go try them on Say's Sango, being scary now. Alright I'll try them on Say's Serena, taken the clothes from Sango, and walk into the changing room.

Has Miroku, and Inuyasha, look for the girls.

There Sango, pointed out Miroku. Oh Great finally I find them Say's Inuyasha, walking up to Sango.

Hey where's Serena, Asks Inuyasha. In the changing room. say's Sango. Oh and what is she trying on Asks Miroku. Something Hot Say's Sango.

Sango, I'm Not coming out Say's Serena, from on the other side of the door. On come on Serena, it can't look that bad Say's Sango. I look like a tramp Say's Serena. Oh come on it can't be all that bad Say's Miroku. Oh God the guys are here now too, now I'm not coming out Say's Serena, being shy.

Don't make me crawl under the door like a child and push you out yelled Sango, being serious. Come on Sango, don't be mean to the girl Say's Miroku. Ok I'm coming out Say's Serena, Has She pace herself. Deep breath Serena, has She talk to herself has the others were listing to Her talk to Herself.

Has She push the door open walk out so the others could see her.

Serena's face was brite red. She was dress in a Red mini strapless shirt that cover her boobs in a way it kind of show the top have off her breast but cover most of it but also show off her belly button. She was in a short jean mini skirt. with White hills on her feet.

Inuyasha, look her up and down He like it but it not Serena's style in clothes, He may just began dating her but from the very moment they met He knew She wasn't anything like Kagome, Her cousin. Darien, has always tried to get her to dress up more like a sexy sluts like Kagome's clothes were.

Wow um it looks um,, Yeah that what I thought Say's Serena, cutting Him off going back inside.

No it hot sweetie you should get it Say's Sango. Sorry but I'm not a slut Say's Serena, changing out of the clothes. Well who ever said you were one Asks Sango.

If your trying to get Serena, to dress up in something more reliving then your out of lost Say's a voice from be hide them all.

Oh Leta, it you Say's Sango. Yeah we all tried to get Serena, out of her middle school clothes Say's Mina. It not that she doesn't want to be beautiful she want some one to love her for who she is not for what she wears and to her she doesn't think clothes mean anything same thing goes for money she not selfish or anything like that She just Serena, Say's Leta. Oh I see well can't we get her to look a little more fun Asks Miroku. Slap, Has Sango, slap him for thinking dirty.

Hey Serena, try this on Yelled Sango, throwing some clothes over the door to her.

Um thanks Leta Say's Serena. Has She put the clothes on.

What did you give her Asks Sango, Something Serena, likes Say's Leta, with a smile.

Has Serena, walk out She was wearing Jeans with flowers at the bottoms of the lags with some fake jewels grave into them dark blue jeans. with a Blue Shirt that match her eyes perfectly just like the Red She was wearing only this on cover her belly. She was wearing the same shoes.

Now that My sexy girl Say's Leta, smiling at Serena. Thanks Leta, Say's Serena, smiling back. well were going to go now oh and buy that it looks great on you Say's Leta.

Wait hole on how did you get her to wear those sexy clothes but not the one I pick out. Um how to put this Say's Leta, walk over to Sango's ears.

Serena, hate to show off her belly and if her ass hangs out she feel out of places Whispers Leta, into Sango's ears. You want to make her feel comfortable with what she wearing other wise she doesn't to very good Say's Leta.

Oh I guess I didn't think about that Say's Sango. I will remember that Say's Sango. thanks for pointed that out for us Leta, Say's Miroku, has His Hand almost touch her ass. Smack,,, punch. what the hell they all look up to the guy neck to Leta. Oh Sky it you Say's Inuyasha. Hey Inuyasha, Say's Sky. making sure this pervert keeps his hand off my date Say's Sky. Owe you could have just said hand off Say's Miroku, rubbing his head.

Anyway have fun guys Say's Leta. bye, bye Mina, bye Say's Mina. walking out has well.

back to everyone else.

Hey Serena, I really like that let Me buy it for you Asks Inuyasha. I can pay for it myself Say's Serena. I know but I like to buy it for you Say's Inuyasha, being nice. Alright just this time Say's Serena. what are you two talking about Were not even close to being done yet that only one thing I want to see some more clothes on you before we check out and shoes Say's Sango. Look I'm not your Barbie doll I don't like to dress up all day long you know and I'm hungry So I'm going to eat now Yelled Serena, walking over to the counter to pay for her clothes. well Inuyasha, pay for them but still.

Wow Kagome, always like it when I dress her up like she was a Barbie doll Say's Sango. Well Serena, not Kagome, She a girl with her own Style just like any other girl Sango, She prombley not used to be dress up a lot after all the girl is pour Say's Miroku. Yeah I guess your right Say's Sango, walking next to Miroku.

Um Inuyasha, do you think I over did it by yelling at Sango, back there Asks Serena. No at least I don't think so you just told her the truth so No I don't think you over did it Say's Inuyasha. Maybe I should say sorry Say's Serena. Look you don't like people treated you like a Barbie right Asks Inuyasha. Yes I hate it I love to shop but not just for clothes and shoes there more then just another day at the mall I like the Game Arcade and food and music CDs and Movies, Books Ok well more Magazines then anything but not crazy one like some girl read but like Bride Magazines cars, food cooking. that kind of thing but not just clothes Say's Serena.

I Like you your not like any other girl that I have dated it was always about. Oh My god look at those shoes or that bag it look perfect with my Clothes Say's Inuyasha, in a girly voice of a weak girl winding tone at least trying to. Wow Laugh Serena. What Asks Inuyasha. I'm sorry but that was the worst girl winding complete ever Say's Serena, laughing. I'm not a girl Say's Inuyasha. I know that but it was funny Say's Serena, poking Inuyasha, in a playful manner.

Ok find it was a funny joke anyway Say's Inuyasha, laughing. they both held hands with each other.

They sure are getting closer by day aren't they Asks Sango. Yeah I'm almost a fade He not going to want to give Her back to Darien, when the time comes Say's Miroku. yeah right He will get bored with Her by the end of this Month He be dying to get back with Kagome, like always After all we both know they are madly in Love even if they don't say it all the time Say's Sango, crossing her arms over the other. I don't know but Maybe She some thing more then Kagome, is Say's Miroku. What you can't be serious Kagome, going to want Inuyasha, back say's Sango. Well yeah but they don't have to go back or do anything they don't want to do Say's Miroku. yeah I guess so but You will see for yourself Kagome, and Inuyasha, will be back together then after school they will get married and live together for the rest of there life's Say's Sango. Why are you cheering for Kagome, anyway Sango, Asks Miroku. You should know why Asks Sango.

Beside the fact you too are best friends what is there really to hope for them to be together after all she is a cheating little slut plus she doesn't even laugh with him anymore like they did when they first met She turn into another Kikyo, for crying out loud Say's Miroku. Hey She by best friend and I'm going to be here for Her no matter what happen cause that what BFF means Best friends forever Say's Sango. OK find whatever you say but You Know Inuyasha, is my best friend to and if Kagome, ever hurt him more then she has already then I won't be able to take much more of Kagome, New Acting ways Say's Miroku. Find whatever Say's Sango.

After lunch they all left the mall Sango, ditch Serena and Inuyasha, faster the normal. She got a call from Kagome, and ran to meet up with Her.

Wow Sango, Sure was in a hurry Say's Serena. She mad She will get over it plus Kagome, was calling and when ever Kagome, Calls Sango, is at Her every whim I'm telling you sometime Sango, blows Me so She can go help Kagome, with some kind of promble Say's Miroku, a little upset with Sango, always choosing to be next to Kagome, then any other girls side.

Where is this going Miroku, Asks Inuyasha, She just think this hole deal is Dumb that Kagome, and Darien, switching is over rated Say's Miroku. Why what did I do to her, to be her Barbie doll because I wouldn't let Her play with my hair and my clothes Say's Serena, getting angry. It just She very loyal to Kagome, She doesn't do very good with other girls Say's Miroku. I see well it find Say's Serena. Sorry See you later bye Inuyasha, Say's Miroku, walking out the doors.

Man I guess I really blew it with your friends Inuyasha, You prombley hate me now Say's Serena, with her hand down.

What no I don't hate you I have no promble with what happen what happen between everyone wasn't your flaut Say's Inuyasha. Is it Asks Serena, looking at him. Look Kagome, think she owns Sango, and everyone is her pet but it not like that with you everyone has to stop and get to know you for you Say's Inuyasha, hiolding her close to him. Thanks should we go play a few games in the Arcade Asks Serena, whipping the tears away. Yeah let go Say's Inuyasha, grabbing her hand but something was still bothering her but what thought Inuyasha, has He look at her.

Inuyasha, had stop walking.

What wrong Asks Serena. Is there something else your not telling Me Asks Inuyasha. What ever are you talking about Asks Serena. Your still sad what is it that bugging you Asks Inuyasha. It just I know Kagome, let Sango, dress her up and play with her when ever she wants but Me I'm not like that at all Say's Serena. I know and that what I like about you Say's Inuyasha, being very serious. Thanks Inuyasha, but honesty to you really like what I pick out to wear when we left your house Asks Serena, now being just has serious.

I didn't see anything wrong with what you wear Serena, why is it that important Asks Inuyasha. because I want people to like me but maybe I really do need to grow up and act like I'm a high school girl Say's Serena. No Yelled Inuyasha. What Asks Serena, confused.

You are acting like a grown up young lady in your own way, plus you aren't all about the sexy slut look making guys fall all over you and that what I like about you it not like every other girl you are a special women that I have ever known Say's Inuyasha, Oh Inuyasha, thank you Say's Serena, jumping up hugging him.

Of course Say's Inuyasha, returning the hug.

Alright eoff of this wimpy crap let play some games cause I'm going to kick your ass Say's Serena being cute. Oh I don't think so Say's Inuyasha.

They play in the Arcade about an hour till time ran out.

Oh Man I had idea that you were that good at playing games Say's Inuyasha, has Inuyasha, opening the car door for Serena, to his no Me and my brother play a lot of games Say's Serena. Oh yeah that nice Sesshomarou, never really play games with me even when he did we always brake out in a fight Say's Inuyasha. yeah so I have heard Say's Serena. Has they headed back to the house.

Meeting Sesshomarou's Girlfriend.

Mom Dad were back yelled Inuyasha. Were in the living room dear Say's His Mother.

Right is Sesshomarou, here yet Asks Inuyasha, Yes He is and He want us all to meet someone new Say's Izyoie. Oh Who that Asks Inuyasha. His new girlfriend Say's Izyoie. Oh who is it this time Asks Inuyasha, never met this one She a new girl Not much is known about her yet were having her over for dinner and He knows about you having a new girl has well Say's Izyoie. Oh so where are they up in his room He giving her a tour of the house showing her the house Say's Izyoie. Oh well I see Say's Inuyasha. Yeah so why don't you both get wash up and get dress for dinner and meet his down stairs alright Say's Izyoie. Alright mother Say's Inuyasha. See you both soon Say's Izyoie. Ok Mom Say's Inuyasha.

Sesshomarou do you think your family will hate me Asks a Very tall Women, with long blackish green hair color with ruby color eyes.

Of course not babe I'm sure my father will love you Say's Sesshomarou, warping his arm around his new girl who he was going to tell his parents that she wasn't really his Girlfriend but they were getting married Sesshomarou, was coming to an end at collage then be working for his Father has well so He was going to tell his Family that he was getting married to this lucky women who hold's his heart.

whenever your ready dear Say's Sesshomarou, I'm ready Say's the women.

Has they walk down the stairs.

Mom. Dad this is My New girl Say's Sesshomarou, has he waited for them to speak. But Serena, was the first to speak. has for the women quest she was just has surprised has well.

Trista, Say's Serena, standing up from the table. Serena, what are you doing here Asks Trista. I'm dating Inuyasha, what are you doing here Asks Serena. I'm,, here with. Wait your with Inuyasha, but what happen. I'll tell you later Say's Serena. patting her shoulders. Ok Say's Trista. You too already know each other Trista, Asks Sesshomarou, Yes I do I have known Serena, scent she was young Say's Trista. Oh well it nice to know you too have already met that way when I tell everybody the news Say's Sesshomarou. What News Asks Inuyasha.

Anyway Mother Father there something I like you to know even you little brother Say's Sesshomarou. Trista and I will be getting married after I'm done with collage same thing for her scent were both in the same class in all Say's Sesshomarou. Your getting Married Trista, and you didn't tell me Asks Serena. Well I wanted to tell you in person in stand over the phone Say's Trista. I didn't even know you would be here of all places Say's Trista. Oh I see well that make scent it just so surpassing to me Say's Serena. I know I still getting used to the idea of Me settling down Say's Trista. Nice well I'm happy for you truly I'm Say's Serena.

Well My Son are you sure this is the girl for you Asks Inutaisho. Yes I love her with my hole heart even if I don't show it all the time Say's Sesshomarou. Right that if she can put of with your dumb ass Say's Inuyasha. Shut up little brother I do love this girl and she is going to be my mate Say's Sesshomarou. Has the boy began to fight over the subject

Serena, took out her cell and silently text Trista, what was going on and how Darien, wanted to leave her and she was sure of it that the time this was over he was going to make her hate herself even more. but without her knowing Inuyasha, was watching her from the corner of his eyes reading the message.

Trista, was surprises about how Darien, could treat Serena, this way it was outrages This could change the future forever maybe that would be a good thing Trista, knows that King Darien, had sexual affairs with other women in the kingdom almost everyone knew beside Small Lady but other wise maybe this was for the better for a greater future.

Aright thanks for telling me this Say's Trista. Yeah Sure thing Say's Serena. So Trista, what to you like to do, do you have any hobbies Asks Izyoie. Well I'm into lab working reading but I have a few ideas Say's Trista. that good Say's Izyoie.

Inuyasha, pull his phone open and asks Serena, questions.

What is it with you and Sesshomarou's girlfriend. I'm sorry dear but Trista, and I were friends before they even met Say's Serena. I know that but I saw you texting her under the table what this feeling about Darien, and him wanting you to hate yourself even more Asks Inuyasha. Oh well I will tell you about it when were in your bedroom alone Say's Serena.

Look Here are dinner Say's Inutaisho.

They all ate there dinner talking some more about the wedding ideas and by the time dinner was over they all accepted Trista, and Sesshomarou, Wedding.

Up Stairs.

Serena, came out of the bathroom with her hair down has she bush her hair. Inuyasha, look up to meet her eyes he still wanted to know what was going on with Serena, and Darien, what was the truth between those two anyway couldn't he be better for her then Darien. He was jealous of Darien. and Yet Serena, was jealous of Kagome, for having a guy like Inuyasha.

Serena, will you tell me now about what that text message meant Asks Inuyasha. Well it kind of hard to explain but I try the best I can Say's Serena. Ok shot Say's Inuyasha, listening.

Ok well it goes like this Say's Serena, has she began telling Inuyasha, everything about what She and Darien, had been though but She even show him that she was Sailor Moon, has well She didn't want anything coming between Her and Inuyasha, anymore all her secrets came out to Him. by the time she was done she turn back into Serena, same way she look before she transform.

Wow how can He let you go how can He even make such a Bet Asks Inuyasha, shock be on all hope. I'm sorry I just didn't want any secrets between us Say's Serena. It ok I'm glad you being honest with me Say's Inuyasha, standing up walks over to Serena, and hugs her.

He an idiot if I were him I would never of let you go Say's Inuyasha. Why because I'm Sailor Moon. No Cause your a real honest women who love to play and be happy and doesn't pick on others by how they look or where they are from even if they are even a little different You still open your heart to them Say's Inuyasha. Inuyasha, Say's Serena, has tears fell from her eyes grabbing hold of Him.

When I'm with you I feel free and I can be myself. But when I'm with Darien, He make me feel like I have to stop being Me for his stake because of what his friends think of me just some meatball head who isn't very good at school and test and all of that I hate study's but he great at it that how I'm not in his level of Women, I just don't know how it got so fair I know I have apart of me that loves him but not the love I want for the rest of my life Say's Serena. I love you for just being the girl you been scent you been here with me not even that but the Sex is great too but you are playful you play with me laugh with joke with Me and you touch me and you don't pull away from Me Say's Inuyasha. I know and I meant every moment we shared together Say's Serena. I'm glad you and I have become such great friends Say's Inuyasha. Is that all Say's Serena. Um what do you mean is that all Asks Inuyasha.

Friends is that what we are I thought we were more then that Say's Serena, looking Inuyasha, deep in the eyes has if she were looking for something. I don't know I care about you a lot but we only been together for a few days already and I feel like we have been together longer then a year already Say's Inuyasha. Yeah it dose feel like that doesn't it Say's Serena. Yes but I want to care about you more I want to know everything there is about you Say's Inuyasha. I want to know if you truly mean it when you say You Love Me Say's Serena. What Asks Inuyasha. A little while go when you were making up that little nice talk just now you said you love the way I'm but do you truly love me Asks Serena. I like you but when I said I love you I was talking about how your soul is and mostly Your heart Say's Inuyasha. So that what you meant by it then Say's Serena. I'm sorry I do care a lot about you Say's Inuyasha. OK I get it I'm glad you were honest with Me Say's Serena. walking over to the window to go outside out on the patio.

She cry for a moment She couldn't believe that she has almost forgotten that Inuyasha, was never hers to begin with there no wonder she should feel so Sad but she couldn't help it She knew she had only known Inuyasha, for what 3 days maybe something like that it felt longer then that but in her heart she knew how she felt it wasn't the same way she felt for Darien, it was strong over powering her more and more. She look at her phone seeing and message in the box. it was a video .

Darien, had to brag how good Kagome, was compare to Her He was making her hurt she knew what Darien, was trying to do He was trying to make her feel regret for thinking that He wasn't good eoff for Her that she should never of sign that paper.

She watch that video They were fucking like crazy. till She heard something She hated the most.

Serena, I can't believe I'm saying this after only a few days but I feel more alive then I ever have before then when I was with you sorry babe but this is the best thing we have had I'm almost not even sure I want to give this wonderful women back to that half breed Inuyasha. I hope your well but I hope your regretting losing me by now crying your eyes out missing me Say's Darien. But hey I got the best mouth ever and it not even close to being over yet I wish You were more like Kagome then things would be perfect but Bye for now it time we finish now Say's Darien, has Kagome, made laughing sound plus moaning.

Inuyasha, was thinking about what he just said He was beginning to feel like an Asshole to Pour Serena, She didn't need this crap from him but why was she asking him something so strong has the feeling love when he only known her for a few days but yeah She had a great scent of humor and is just plan fun but love is a very strong word He didn't know if he love her or not but She was cute and fun and beautiful in style She didn't dress like a slut she was crazy fun in Bed and let just face it the girl knows what she doing and She the world greatest super hero well sort of but she did have powers of her own and that make her even more special in her own way. I just don't know if I love her though. this is so confusing what was Kagome, think when she switch us like this was it just so she could have a reason to sleep with some other guy or was it to prove my love to her by showing her that I can be careless or just not selfish and she would get her way like always. But Serena, She walk away from Darien, cause He hurt her feelings she wanted to know how much she was able to give Say's Inuyasha, to himself.

Speaking of witch what taken her so long thought Inuyasha.

Has He got up off his bed to go outside where she had gone. And there she was sitting of a swing thing that you can put on Patios. She was in tears but it was like looking at a knife in her body killing her.

Hey look I'm sorry that I upset you or hurt your feeling I just don't really know if I love you the right way you want to hear me say it I still love Kagome, a lot and well it just I only known you for a few days but there no point in us getting to close in the end we have to go back to are old lovers anyway You and Darien, will be together and I will be with My Love Kagome, Again Say's Inuyasha. Serena, did you hear Me Asks Inuyasha. I hear you but She doesn't love you Nore dose Darien, love me at all Say's Serena, has more tears ran down her face. what do you mean She doesn't love me Kagome, dose love me alright and I love her so that why I can't let myself get to serious with you I'm sorry but that just how it is Yelled Inuyasha, letting his anger get to him make him say thing he really didn't mean. I get it who would want to love some one like Me I not even human Nore like you at all I came from a hole different world even if I was reborn I'm still the very same thing I was back then Say's Serena, feeling anger in her own voice. Look it not that at all I do like you and there nothing wrong with how you are Say's Inuyasha.

I'm sorry Inuyasha, I'm So sorry Say's Serena. No I should be the one saying that look I didn't mean what I said I just don't like when Some one tried to tell me that Kagome, doesn't love Me she promise She would only love me and forever Be with me and We are going to get married later in life anyway So I just didn't want you to get the wrong idea that we would be together forever we have to remained our self that we don't be long to each other and that we are never going to be forever you know so it best that we not play are self's Say's Inuyasha. I'm saying sorry because weather you like it or not Kagome, is perfectly happy with Darien, and He doesn't love me not one bit Here you want to know why I'm saying this to you and why I'm crying then watch the video Darien, just sent to my phone, Say's Serena, giving Inuyasha, her phone still in open on it messaging Serena, walk back into Inuyasha's room laid down on the bed covering her head under the cover of the blanket and started crying again.

Inuyasha, felt sick with himself Here he was going on about trying to be loyal to Kagome, when He she was with Darien, not even caring that Darien, is saying hurtful things to Serena. He got up shut her phone off. went back inside seeing Serena, was in his bed And that He could still smell it She was still crying.

He toughen himself up If Kagome, wasn't going to be loyal then He was finish Darien, would be lucky if he ever got Serena, back Inuyasha, was thinking about keeping Serena, forever to never let her go back to that Jerk again Kagome, She and Him were done His parents were right about Her she nothing but trouble Serena, was his girl and dam it even wasn't going to play around anymore She was his now and dam it he was going to find a was to love her too that if he wasn't already fallen in love with her he knew he felt something for her but couldn't finger out what it was but he was making this real nor more pretending anymore this was real She was his girlfriend and Kagome, wasn't it time to start over for good. Maybe it was true they were supposed to switch back in the end of the mouth but Inuyasha, made himself a vow that if were possible if he falls in love with Serena, and if Serena, madly in love with Him then he not given her back also there will be hell to pay for both of the those to traitors

Serena, I'm sorry your right she not worth the ground I walk on. I will try to open my heart to you more now then ever but please trust me when I say I'm trying to make this work for us now it may not be easy but I'm hoping I can find that I love you after all but I'm not sure how much Alright is that all right with you Asks Inuyasha. I wasn't asking you to love me but it is nice to hear someone say it to me to at least try to love me Say's Serena, has She kiss him. You know I did really meant those thing I said to you earlier I do think you cool and beautiful and smart in your own way let just give it some more time for us to really know each other before we jump to anything about loving each other cause here the thing dear I love you but because that love is so new I'm not sure how to explain it you know it so exciting and so new I don't want to hurt your feelings but I want to make sure it real love not fake you know some little crush or something like that Ok Say's Inuyasha. I under stand sorry your right we have only known each other for a few days let just see how the next few days will go Say's Serena. OK I really to care about you and as long has I'm here beside you I will protect you As well Say's Inuyasha. Thank you Inuyasha, I care about you too and I shall protect you too Say's Serena. Nice let get some sleep Say's Inuyasha. OK night Inuyasha, Say's Serena.

Knock, Knock.

What is it Yelled Inuyasha. Can I come in to speak with Serena, for a moment Inuyasha, Asks Trista.

Um sure yeah I guess so Say's Inuyasha. Has the door open Trista, was by herself walking over to the bed looking Serena, in the eyes.

Yes what it Trista, Asks Serena. I saw the video on my phone Darien, sent it to me I don't think he meant to on prose but He did and I also feel the gates of time is going crazy the future is being switch around Say's Trista. What she talking about Asks Inuyasha. It ok She the keeper of time and she can scent things I can't Say's Serena. wait your telling him these things Asks Trista. I have no Secrets from Inuyasha, I told him everything tonight Say's Serena. I see and you are Ok with this Inuyasha, Asks Trista, Yes I'm Sailor Pluto Say's Inuyasha. Oh so you told him AH Asks Trista. Yeah I told him how I know you and so much more Say's Serena. Great so did I Say's Trista. Oh really Asks Serena. Yeah I told Sesshomarou, about you and Me about the Sailor Wars and more Say's Trista. Yeah well at least you aren't keeping secrets from him Say's Serena. You can't hide secrets from him Say's Trista. that better that you told him he would have found out other wise Say's Inuyasha. Yeah I know but anyway I came in here because I wanted to know if he sent that video to you has well Trista. Yes He did I show it to Inuyasha, has well Say's Serena. I'm so sorry you two Say's Trista. Yeah we are too for putting up with those to for so long Say's Serena. no kidding there the ones who are going to be regretting there mistake Say's Inuyasha. I see well good night then you two see you tomorrow Say's Trista. Night Trista Say's Serena.

After that they all headed for bed Serena, and Inuyasha, try to fall asleep but couldn't so Serena, roll on top of Inuyasha, getting things on sent she couldn't fall asleep Inuyasha, did complain one bit he was happy for once. and He truly was happy maybe he could fall in love with this girl after all thought Inuyasha.

They finally fallen asleep together around 4 Am.

then Rest of the week was crazier then hell Kagome, was bragging around School how good Darien, made her feel. but Inuyasha, had told everyone around School that Kagome, was a slut and that Serena, was the most beautiful women in the world cause on that day Serena, left her hair down for once and put the clothes on Leta, pick out fort her at the mall. She was perfect and guys couldn't believe that she was Serena Tuskino. that was the biggest surprised ever to the students around campus.

but mostly things were Ok but Sango, was beginning to see something in Kagome, she was hating the most Kagome, was treating Sango, like dirt Sango, had cry a few time cause Kagome push her or She slip in the lunch room and Kagome, pour Her drink over her head. one Serena, walk up to Kagome, and punch her for it and ever scent then Sango, and Serena, seen that truly could be friends Sango, gave Kagome a piece of her mind telling her off and a few secret to Inuyasha, has well about Kagome, sneaking off with Koga, and Hojo, and even Darien. They all had fights though out the weeks but after all while everyone was calming down.

Kikyo, was stuck at how mean Kagome, has become that was like how she used to be ever scent Kikyo, went into a group thing about how words can hurt other and other kind of stuff she seen that being bully was harder on a person soul after all she also thought if she could be nicer then Maybe Inuyasha, would take her back but not likely She was getting her hope up she knew that She didn't stand a chance ageist Serena Tuskino that for sure.

Anyway that it for tonight hope you all like this story I'm trying my hardness to make this work if you can't stand my work then don't read my work at all I know I'm not the greatest writer but I'm doing the best I can so give it a shot but don't yelled at me if you can under stand it so sorry for any mistake I'm trying to get better. thank you for reading.


	8. Life goes on

Let Make a bet.

Serena, and Inuyasha, were together for almost 3 weeks now.

Inuyasha's Father was more then happy to have Serena, in his home She was no gold digger at all He hope that Inuyasha, would be fair to Serena's heart.

Inuyasha, and Serena.

Hey Inuyasha, Asks Serena, has she was flouting on her back in the pool. Yes Serena, Asks Inuyasha, swimming over to her. Do you think it would be alright for Me to go see My Father Asks Serena. Your Father why you don't like being here with me anymore Asks Inuyasha. Oh no I love it here I was just wounding if I could go see My Family that all Say's Serena. I see well if you want to see you Family then I be happy to take you home for a night if you wish Say's Inuyasha. Thanks Inuyasha, but what I was thinking was maybe we just go out to dinner with them Say's Serena. Um I think we can do something like that Say's Inuyasha.

I would like to join you in this dinner plan of yours Say's Inutaisho. But Father Serena, want to go see her family for dinner She hasn't seen them in over 3 weeks Say's Inuyasha. I know but I would really like to meet this young lady's parents Say's Inutaisho. Has of I same goes for me Say's Izyoie. Oh well I guess that would be alright I will see if I can get them to come for dinner Say's Serena. Nice we will make the dinner plans we will pay for it even Say's Izyoie. Thanks Say's Serena. Sure thing you too have fun now but not too much fun Say's Inutaisho, smiling walking away.

Wow you have cool parents Inuyasha, Say's Serena. You think so Asks Inuyasha. Yeah there nice and caring and even giving Say's Serena. Yeah they have there moments but there not always Nice either Say's Inuyasha. There only hard on you because they love you it a parents job to make sure they set limits so you don't grow up selfish you have to remember sometimes they do what they because they love you so very much you have to remember the good times with them as well it what keeps a family strong Say's Serena. How would you know how a parents acts and how they Are Asks Inuyasha. Oh sorry I just open my big mouth again didn't I Asks Serena. Yes you did but I believe what to you say I'm sure you are right about that subject Say's Inuyasha. Thanks Say's Serena.

Serena, would know a lot about kids but it only natural after all She has raise Sammy anyway Say's Trista. standing right next to Sesshomarou.

Oh is that so Asks Inuyasha. Um yes it is Say's Serena, with her head down that another reason why I want to go home for a while I need to make sure Sammy, alright Say's Serena. Of course Say's Inuyasha.

Well where are you too off too Asks Inuyasha, looking at both Sesshomarou, and Trista, clothes they look nice. We are going to a movie then out to dinner Say's Trista. Oh well have fun you two Say's Serena, with a smile. Sesshomarou thought Serena, was perfect for his family blood line He hope his brother would be an idoit and leave her.

well let get out of the pool and shower off and go over to my house Say's Serena. Alright sure Say's Inuyasha.

In this story I'm making it a little different, You the women in the TV Show I pretending that she is only a step mother.

Dad are you home yelled Serena. Um where are they Say's Serena. No one seem to be home Say's Inuyasha, smelling around for life forms in the house but didn't get much. Um thought Serena, where are they.

Serena! yelled a voice. Ah has Serena, turn around seeing her baby brother run right into her chest. Sammy you are home I was outside when I heard your voice Say's the Small boy.

He had short light brown hair with blue eyes like Serena's eyes. skinny has hell he didn't look very well.

Sammy what the hell why are you so skinny Asks Serena, worry about her brother. They left me Say's Sammy. Who left Asks Serena, worried. Dad Left with Step mother they been gone for 2 weeks straight when Kagome, called and Say you were going to be gone for a mouth studying for School and what not so they were so happy you were out of the house say's the crying boy. they left after that leaving me here alone cried Sammy. What Yelled Serena, angry.

You been here alone Asks Serena. Where is DD Asks Serena. Dad gave her the mouth off she got married remember So she on her honey mood Say's Sammy. Oh god why didn't you call me Asks Serena, hugging her brother to her chest. I wanted to but Dad said not to tell you that they left me again or he would beat me good again cried Sammy, full of fear in her voice for being beat again. Sammy I'm so sorry I should of known they would pull something like this Say's Serena, full of anger. Go get dress in something else I will take you out for lunch Say's Serena. Ok I'm sure I'm hungry I only have can food Say's Sammy. It alright things will be alright your coming to stay with me Say's Serena. Are you sure I don't want to bug anyone Say's Sammy. your not a past Sammy your my brother and I promise I would take care of you now let go Say's Serena. Ok I go get dress Say's Sammy.

Serena, what is going on why is you brother so sick and why would His father leave him alone that ageist the law to leave children alone Under 13 teen years old Asks Inuyasha. My father never wanted Sammy he blames Sammy for what happen to My Mom but it not his flaut Say's Serena, with tears in her eyes. What happen Asks Inuyasha. I don't want to talk about it now maybe later ok it is alright if I asks your parent it let my brother stay with me at your house I need to talk to a lawyer Say's Serena. Of course we will talk with my father we will get this settle don't you worry your brother won't be left alone again Say's Inuyasha. Thanks Inuyasha truly Say's Serena.

Ok I'm ready Say's Sammy walking back into the room.

Great let go Say's Serena, taken his hand into hers. Inuyasha. watch the kid there was something wrong with him what was it though. Serena's brother is sick but he couldn't tell by how far His nose wasn't picking up anything serious but he could be wrong maybe they should have a Doctor take a look at Her Brother.

So they left they went to get some food.

Wow Sammy you sure are hungry aren't you Asks Serena. Yes I'm that can food doesn't fill a person really Say's Sammy. Don't worry Sammy I'm here now Say's Serena. Thanks sis, I can always count on you, your always there for people and Me your the best friend a guy or girl could but at least I got the best part of all Say's Sammy, smiling. and what that Asks Inuyasha. No one has a better sister then Me Say's Sammy, I have the best sister in the world She raise me when My Mommy died I know She gave up her child hood to care for me when my father wouldn't Say's Sammy. I'm sorry Sammy I should have come home to get you I should known Father wouldn't take care of you or step mother Say's Serena, feeling guilty for leaving her brother alone. It ok you had your reason I can't take up all you life time Say's Sammy. Well we will be together I will be 18 teen soon eoff I'm going to find away for you to come live with me Say's Serena, being serious. Really but Father would never back down to you even if he is sacred of you Say's Sammy. He know you have nothing to prove I was alone Say's Sammy. yeah but you do and if you speak to the court then it will Say's Serena. No Father will kill me if I ever speak about what he did to Me Say's Sammy. I would never let him hurt you Nore would I allow such in evil manner beside if he hurt you I hurt him Say's Serena, being a motherly tone of voice. It was like if someone hurt her pups momma Bear jump all over them all.

Inuyasha, smile at Serena, She would make a great mother someday He was really falling for Her.

No worry's Kid My Father can help just tell him everything when you are ready till then you can stay with me and you sister has long has you want to Is that alright with you Asks Inuyasha. Really you would take me in Asks Sammy. Yes your apart of Serena's life how could I not care about you your her brother and that means your like my brother too Say's Inuyasha, smiling at the boy. Thanks I would love to stay with my sister Say's Sammy.

After lunch Sammy, fell asleep in the car.

He so tried Father must have been hurting him a lot scent I left Say's Serena, feeling like it was all her flaut. How could you of known this was happing Serena, it not your flaut Say's Inuyasha, with his one hand on the wheel of the car and the other on Serena's hand. No I know my father better then anyone I should have gone home and bought him with me Say's Serena. I see well we have him now and we will get him taken good care you will see Say's Inuyasha. Thanks for opening up your house to us both Inuyasha, Say's Serena. No worries Say's Inuyasha.

We have to stop at the mall He going to need to clothes for now Say's Serena. Ok leave it to me Say's Inuyasha.

So while they all shop She had Sammy, pick out his own clothes they both got some new clothes Inuyasha pay for them both.

They met up with Inuyasha's Parents at the Restraint.

Hey Mom, Dad Say's Inuyasha, walking up to them Sammy, was nervous she was sacred still he was holding onto Serena's side like a little kid. Hey there cutie who this Asks Izyoie, looking at the little boy remembering when Inuyasha, was that small. Mom, Dad, this is Sammy, Tuskino. He Serena's little brother Say's Inuyasha. Nice to meet you Sammy, Say's Inutaisho. Hello Say's A shy Sammy. It alright He just a little sacred right now He hasn't had a very good day and I want to talk to you about something Inutaisho, if I may Asks Serena, with a very serious face on. Alright let hear what you have to say Asks Inutaisho.

Well You See My Father left my brother alone again while I been at your guys house so I was hoping to talk with a lawyer with me being able to be his Guarding Say's Serena. Why isn't your father taken care of Him Asks Izyoie. Well Has Serena, was about to speak She turn her head at her brother. It ok Sammy you can tell them what you told me Say's Serena. Are you sure they won't get mad at me Whimper Sammy. No it alright go on Say's Serena.

Well you see has Sammy, started to speak he was still sacred. after some time with Serena, patting him on the back to comfort him. He told them what his Father dose to him when he beat him kicks him leave him for days to without food hungry and His step mother only cares about going to the spa every now and then.

Oh My god this is horrible Say's Izyoie. Yeah I know that why I want to be his guarding Say's Serena. I see your point but why you what about His Mother or your mother Asks Inutaisho. Serena, took a deep breath.

My Mother Our mother died the night Sammy, was born Say's Serena. Sammy, head went down on to the table. Serena, seeing this patted his back again. Oh I'm sorry I didn't know very sorry Serena, Sammy Say's Inutaisho. Yeah that why Dad won't care of Sammy even Grandmother and are other side of the family won't My step mother doesn't like kids at all Dad put himself all around his job or leaving the county. So you see weather my father like it or not I have been rising Sammy sent he was born I mother him I got up in the middle of the night on school night failing my high and middle school test at time I change him I feed him I should have every right to be his guarding Say's Serena, way motherly serious Attitude. I under stand Serena, will contact my Lawyer and have him come out and talk with Sammy and you and finger out you too living together, till then You both can still live with us till then Say's Inutaisho. Thanks so much I knew you both under stand Say's Serena, with hope in her voice.

Well it a sad thing when someone loses there mother but I must say Serena, you did a find job rising you brother by yourself Say's Izyoie. Yeah well I promise My mother I would always take care of Sammy, On the night she gave birth She was so weak she couldn't even hold up her head but she look at me in the room when He came out and asks me to be the straight of the family now that it was up to me to make sure that Sammy has someone to love him My father knew my mother had promble from the very beginning of her Prageneticey She was real sick and it only got worst has she came close to giving birth a doctor to Her that She may not make though My father to her to abandon the Prageneticey but she wouldn't hear of such thing she wanted to be able to bring this beautiful life into this world even if it did take her life. that why told Me right before she with into labor She made Me promise to not give up on my family cause my mother knew in her heart that My father would not love this child keck he didn't even really love me Say's Serena. But in the end everyone was piss off the night Sammy, was born cause my mother died it hard eoff that Sammy doesn't even like having a part on his birthday because he fells like a murder for killing his own mother Say's Serena, in a whisper voice. I no matter what I promise my mother that I would give up everything for Sammy, has long has He was safe and alive and healthy and more of all Happy and know that he is loved Say's Serena, with tears. Sis, I love you too your the only one who has ever love me and I don't know why I kill are mother Say's Sammy. No cause things like that happen it wasn't your flaut Mom Love you and she wanted to bring you into this world she had live her life she had nothing more to give but to give you life so that why I can't hate you I love you your my family my brother and I will always love you Say's Serena. Oh Serena, I love you too Say's Sammy throwing his arms around Her.

Oh Pour thing Say's Izyoie. Serena, Sammy, I will promise you everything in my power I will find away for you both to stay together Say's Inutaisho. Thank you very much Say's Serena. Now let eat and then take Sammy to his new home we will have a room made up for him at once Say's Inutaisho. Thank you both of you, you are the best parents in the world I must say I'm a little jealous Inuyasha, has such a great family Say's Serena, with tears of joy in her eyes. It alright cause you are apart of are family now Say's Izyoie, that right Serena, are home is your home too Say's Inutaisho Yeah I like having a little sister around anyway Say's Sesshomarou. thanks guys truly Say's Serena. Serena, things will be just find we will fight this together has a family Say's Trista. Yes we will and I will make sure of it that things are alright again Say's Inuyasha. let eat Say's Serena. Thank you everyone Say's Sammy. Your most welcome young man Say's Izyoie.

They all ate there food then went back to the house and Inuyasha, and Serena, talk some more. Sammy was out cool deep asleep in the quest room it was the first time he slept so well plus Serena, sang to him to fall asleep. Has she was doing this for him, Inuyasha, fell in love with Her for sure he was never going to give her back to Darien. He wanted her to be apart of his family forever his family love her His brother lover her witch is surprising has well cause Sesshomarou, doesn't really like anyone. She would make a great Mother to his child has well.

Well that all I thought I should make the story a little stronger then before I want to make it some good moment then also some sad and bad time has well making it the best I can hope you all like it please tell me what you think of it. Bye, bye now


	9. I will Always be with you I love you

The Switch.

Sammy, woke up He was trying it remember what happen all last night.

That right Serena, came home and She took Me to go live with her in this best house with that new guy she with but who is He? why dose He even care about My Sister? Is He in Love with Her more then Darien, will ever Love Her? But I thought He was Kagome's Boyfriend so why is He acting like He dating Serena,? What going on Thought Sammy.

He got up from the bed and walk out his door.

Witch way do I go again thought Sammy. Um maybe this way Sa's Sammy. Has He walk for a little while Man this sure is a big house Say's Sammy.

Hey there you lost Asks a Voice from be hide Him. Ah who there Yelled out Sammy, from shock. It alright it just Me Izyoie, we met last night Say's Izyoie, being gentle with Him. Oh Sorry I was just surprised is all I forgot where I was I don't know where I'm going but I want My Sister is She here somewhere Asks Sammy. Of course I will take you to go see Her Say's Izyoie. Come on let go find her together Say's Izyoie, smiling with her hand held out to him. Ok thank you Say's Sammy.

Serena and Inuyasha's room.

Um good morning Lovely Say's Inuyasha, looking down at His women. Morning Oh no it almost time for School I have to get Sammy up for school Say's Serena, Inuyasha, can you Asks Holly to make us Breakfast fast Asks Serena. Alright I'll take care of it Say's Inuyasha, standing up out of bed getting dress for school then He went to go press the button to call Holly.

Sis, yelled Sammy, running into the room.

Oh Morning Sammy, sorry I over slept again Say's Serena, running around the room putting her hair up in a high Pony tail just a pony tail then her clothes were nice as well. Wow Sis, sent when do you wear you hair like that Asks Sammy. Well I change it from time to time Say's Serena. I see well I like it Say's Sammy. I'm glad to hear you approve Say's Serena, with a smile. I always love you no matter what you dress yourself up has Say's Sammy. I love you too Say's Serena. Now what can I wear for School I don't have any clothes with Me Asks Sammy. Don't worry remember we went shopping last night Say's Serena. Oh yeah where are my new clothes Asks Sammy. Right here I forgot to give them to you before we fell asleep Say's Serena. Oh Ok Any word from the lawyer yet Sis, Asks Sammy. Not yet plus I just woke up so I haven't had a chance to talk with Inutaisho yet but don't you worry I will get this finger out Say's Serena, hugging her brother now go get dress and ready for school then we will eat breakfast then we will go together Ok and I will talk with the front Office about you missing so much school Say's Serena. No such thing Serena, Say's Izyoie. what do you mean No such thing Asks Serena.

Well Inutaisho and I have been talking and we are going to help you out with your brother, You Need to be at School sooner then He dose so I will be taken Sammy, to School for you don't worry Inutaisho, has already called the school to let them know what going on and what He needs to catch up in his year od messing Say's Izyoie. Oh I see but I should be taken care of this Say's Serena. No you need to be his Sister Not His Mother you done a great job but We will help you from here on out plus you can't keep missing so much school yourself Say's Izyoie. Are you sure I don't what to pin Sammy, on you and your Husband Say's Serena. It nothing we are happy to have another little one around maybe we will have a grandchild soon eoff Say's Izyoie, smiling at Inuyasha, who went red in the face.

Huh Say's Inuyasha. Alright Breakfast is ready Master Say's Holly. Thanks Holly Say's Inuyasha.

Alright let eat then get to school Say's Inuyasha. Alright Say's Serena, not sure if she alright leaving her brother. She was just being Herself.

Oh and Mom don't forget to show Sammy, how to Asks Holly for things if He should need them Say's Inuyasha. Of course I will Say's Izyoie.

But for today Sammy, will Be here with Me We are going to have him start on Monday sent it a Friday so we will have things taken care of Say's Izyoie. Yeah I agree Say's Serena. Alright well bye Sammy, be good for Izyoie, and you listen to her when she asks you something you do it not if or butts Say's Serena. Alright Mom Say's Sammy, being his self Again. Serena, just laugh at his out burst. Inuyasha, laugh too.

They both went off to School.

then hole Day Serena, couldn't be wonder with Sammy, was alright and his health Seem to be getting bad but what was wrong She really wanted a Doctor to look at Him of course She Asks that last night at the Restraint if Izyoie, could have Sammy, check out by a doctor and that agree with that to make sure the boy was healthy and alright.

But if He wasn't Serena, wanted to put a word out on her Father for Child abuse and leaving a Minor alone. They agree with that as well.

Hey Izyoie, do I really have to go to a Doctor Asks Sammy, has He look up at the women next to him. I'm sorry Sammy, but your sister want it to be done plus I agree it best to know you are alright Say's Izyoie. Let Me asks you something Say's Sammy. what is it Asks Izyoie. Why do you guys care so much about me Asks Sammy. Because your apart of are family now Say's Izyoie. But why Asks Sammy. Because We love your sister as well and if She ever marries My Son Inuyasha, She will be apart of this Family but you see the point is, is that you are apart of Her life and we could never tell He No She couldn't have you with Her. She love you so much that she willing to fight your own father to protect you Say's Izyoie. I understand Say's Sammy.

Sammy Tuskino, Called out a Nurse. Come on that you Say's Izyoie. Ok Say's Sammy. Alright so we need to do an all check out on him to make sure He healthy Say's Izyoie. Right well are you his Mother, Asks the Nurse. No I'm am just a friend Say's Izyoie. well I'm going to need you to wait here while we take a look at him so please go stay in the waiting room Say's the nurse. Alright you alright with this Sammy, Asks Izyoie. Yeah I will be alright but if there is something wrong I give you permission to tell her what wrong with me so she can tell My sister the truth Say's Sammy. Alright very well Say's The nurse.

So they go in doing a lot of test and it wasn't good He was be on sick.

Miss Tisksion, Say's the Doctor. Yes that Me is Sammy, alright Asks Izyoie. Sammy, He said we had the right to tell you want going on with Him so you could tell His Sister cause she had to be at school and you are all living in the same house so I will let this go this once but his sister has to give us the Ok to talk to people outside his family. well I'm his Family so you can tell me what is wrong with My Boy Asks Izyoie, and don't me say it again Yelled Izyoie. very well Say's The Doctor.

After an hour of talking about what was wrong with Sammy. Izyoie heart broke for Serena.

Thanks for telling Me Say's Izyoie. How long do you think before it happens Asks Izyoie. A year at max but it hard to say but the longer he stay healthy the better his years will be but Don't be surprised if it happen sooner He has been alone way to much to where it has gone to far to heal or to take care of it Say's the Doctor. I just can't believe I have to tell Serena this it going to brake Her heart Say's Izyoie. Yeah I'm sorry about this have a good day He should be out in a little while here Say's the Doctor. Have you told Sammy, about this Asks Izyoie. We have He knows Say's The Doctor. Thanks for all the hell Say's Izyoie.

Has She walk into the house Izyoie, couldn't help the tears she couldn't hold them back anymore. Sammy, look at Her. The Doctor told you ah Asks Sammy. Yes He told Me I just didn't think it would be like this Sammy. I don't know how I'm going to tell your sister this is going to brake her Heart She going to be hurting for a while Say's Izyoie, in tears. I know this isn't going to be easy for Her but I believe Inuyasha, will be a good guy for my sister He will take good care of Her Say's Sammy. Yeah I'm sure he will but she still going to go crazy Say's Izyoie. It Ok let just tell her when she get home it would be best not to lie to her cause she knows when She hears a lie Say's Sammy. Yes don't you worry I will tell her every thing Doctor Tom has said Say's Izyoie. Can I go play in the game room till she get home Asks Sammy. Of course you can Say's Izyoie.

Has Sammy, went to go play on Inuyasha's Xbox 360.

Inutaisho came into the living room Seeing Izyoie, in tears full tears.

Honey what wrong Asks Her husband. It about Sammy's Doctor Opponent Say's Izyoie. What happen what did the Doctor Say Asks Inutaisho. Serena is going to lose Sammy Inutaisho. I don't have the heart to tell He but I know I have to Say's Izyoie in full tears again. Inutaisho felt bad for Serena, too He just pulled his wife to him holding her trying to calm he down has well.

Hey Mom, Dad were home Yelled Inuyasha. has He and Serena, walk into the living room Seeing Inuyasha's Parents in a sad mood. Serena look around the room as well has Inuyasha, seeing His Mother in tears. What wrong Mom what happen Asks Inuyasha, being worried for his mother that he ran to her side. Serena we have to talk Say's Inutaisho. Ah Ok Say's Serena, feeling Sad because everyone else was sad.

What going on here Mom, Dad Asks Inuyasha. Serena I took Sammy to his Doctor Opponent Say's Izyoie. What happen what did he tell you Asks Serena, worried now for Her Brothers health. I'm So sorry Serena, Say's Izyoie. Can you tell her what I told you I can't breath Say's Izyoie, walking out of the Room.

Is it really that bad Asks Serena. It is please come take a seat Say's Inutaisho. Serena, just sat across from Him.

Serena, I'm very sorry but Your brother is dyeing He may have only a year to live at the max or less Say's Inutaisho trying to be has honest and calm has he could be to give this message to Serena, dyeing heart. Oh god where is He Asks Serena, in tears. In Inuyasha's game room play Xbox Say's Inutaisho. thanks for telling me this I need to be with my brother now Say's Serena, in tears running out of the room.

He dyeing Dad Asks Inuyasha. Yes He is the boy won't live for very long so we should give him the best love and life before he goes hopefully that will make it a little less hard on Him Say's Inutaisho. Yeah but what about Serena, She will lose her hole family He father doesn't love her either if She loses Sammy, She won't have anyone to care about or who cares about Her Say's Inuyasha, looking at the ground with light tears falling. That not true She has You Inuyasha. And Miroku, Sango, can help out too Say's Inutaisho. Yeah your right thanks Dad Say's Inuyasha.

Has Inuyasha, walk up stairs.

What He saw broke His own heart has well it was sad there Sat Serena, and Her Brother just crying in each other's arms it was heart braking.

He wanted to help but with what could he do.

Later on Sammy. Asks Serena, to let him be alone for awhile so he could take a bath, So she let him go. Has Inuyasha, went and called Miroku, and Sango to come over and hang out with Him for awhile Sent Serena, just wanted some time to think and be alone. And He was trying to give her, Her pace but He really wanted to Help Her but how can He do such a thing when He had no idea to help her. He love the girl but He was out of His normal Aria when it come to helping someone with there feelings He wasn't so good at it.

Miroku and Sango and Inuyasha.

So what the game plan today Inuyasha, Asks Miroku. Um what did you Say Asks Inuyasha. Hey Inuyasha, are we hanging out or not Asks Sango. Well yes we are Say's Inuyasha. Then come on let go to the pool Say's Sango. Alright Say's Inuyasha, still in a wired mood.

They all jump into the pool. Man this is so much fun when we get to hang out Say's Sango. No kidding Say's Miroku. Um Inuyasha, what wrong with you Asks Miroku. Hey come to think of it where Serena, She always with us to have fun so where is She? Asks Sango. She up stairs crying her eyes out and I don't know how to help her this time this isn't something I been though Say's Inuyasha. Why what happen Inuyasha, tell us maybe we can help out to do something Say's Sango. Well Alright Say's Inuyasha.

when He was finish talking about Sammy, health and that He was going to died. Serena, only family she has He told them the hole Story even at the beginning when She rise her brother when He mother died He didn't leave anything out He told them everything Serena, told His Parents.

So yeah He may have only a year or less maybe even a mouth to live it could be a week the doctor said you never know when He may have an attack again cause it would seem like he had them for along time but didn't tell anyone Say's Inuyasha.

Oh My god the pour girl has been though a lot Say's Miroku. Yeah that why I don't know what to do Say's Inuyasha. Um let me Say's Sango, getting out of the pool to dry herself off.

Sango, what are you going to do Asks Miroku. Talk to Serena, I know how she must feel I lose my brother to a gang shooting Say's Sango. I lost My Mother to a raping murder Say's Sango. I want to help her out Say's Sango. Sango, I thought you hated Serena, Asks Inuyasha. No I don't hate Her at first I didn't under stand her eoff to be her friend so I just got angry and push it aside but I owe her one Say's Sango. What do you mean you owe her one Asks Inuyasha. That Day Kagome, push Me down in the lunch room and laugh at me then She pour her drink all over me. She was supposed to be my best friend and she betrayed Me but Serena, stood up for me even though we weren't friends at all but She still help Me that when I knew I was being the bitch too She was always trying to be nice to me and I didn't ever give her a chance to be my friend but yet she still help me even though I was hoping that Kagome, would hurry up and come back to Inuyasha, when really Serena, was the best choice for Inuyasha's future girl. She has a real heart not Kagome, She a clone to Kikyo, that all Say's Sango, with tears falling. Oh yeah I remember that day She was very nice to you and help you off the floor given Kagome, a piece of Her mind Say's Miroku. Yeah She was there for you no matter what happen between you both she just push it aside and help you anyway that because that the person she is Say's Inuyasha. Yeah that why I have to be here for her for what happing to her brother Say's Sango. Right we all will be here Say's Miroku. what Asks Inuyasha. We are all friends I'm here the both of you Say's Miroku. Yes let go meet up with are friend Say's Sango. right they all said together.

Inuyasha, wait Asks Sammy, coming out from hiding.

Ah they all look at Him. I know you all want to help but please give Serena, a few days before you talk to her believe Me I know my sister she will blow up at you with out a reason say things she doesn't mean it, it would be best to give her some time please don't go find Serena, right now Say's Sammy. Alright I can understand that she need time before she hear what everyone else want to say Say's Sango. We will give her, her space for now Say's Miroku.

thank you I just don't want anyone to regret making a wrong move Say's Sammy. Mostly Serena, Sometime she yells out things she doesn't mean and right now She blaming herself for why I'm so sick She feels like if she would have gotten me check out sooner I may have lived a longer life Say's Sammy. It not her flaut though Say's Inuyasha. I know that there no stopping for what I have it going to kill me anyway but I want her to know she is loved very much before I leave her I want to make sure she will be Ok Say's Sammy. I will protect her Sammy, I promise you I will always take care of your sister no matter what happens Say's Inuyasha, taken Sammy's hand in his. You promise you will be with you always Say's Sammy. Yes we all will be by her side Say's Sango. Thanks guys you are great friends to my sister but do let the other girls help her at time as well Say's Sammy. Don't worry I already Called Leta, and told her what happen so She will be over at times to check on her as well with the others Say's Inuyasha. Ok that good Say's Sammy.

Well Now I have another favor to asks you Inuyasha, Asks Sammy. What is it Sammy, Asks Inuyasha. Can you take me shopping for something Say's Sammy. I don't think you should leave the house your really sick buddy Say's Inuyasha, trying to be nice. No I have to go to the Mall I have something I want to Get now before it to late for me to walk and get it Say's Sammy. Um Inuyasha, look at Miroku, and Sango, they had the same worried look at He did the kid shouldn't be going out at all.

With all of this Happing right now everything would be forgotten and that something Sammy, couldn't let happen He knew he was getting weaker already it was bad He knew he wasn't going to live much longer but He didn't want to leave Serena, empty handed.

Please take me to the mall Inuyasha, if you care about Me just do this last request for Me Say's Sammy, being serious. Alright I will take you Say's Inuyasha.

Are you sure this is a good idea what if he has a attack on him again Say's Miroku. I don't want to but he seem to really want to get something badly Say's Inuyasha. Aright were going with you Say's Sango.

No yelled Sammy, I want to be alone with Inuyasha, it the one chance I get to almost having a brother Say's Sammy. Sammy, Say's Inuyasha. Now let go Ok big brother Say's Sammy. Alright but only a few hours alright Say's Inuyasha. Ok it a deal Say's Sammy.

Where are you going Asks Sesshomarou, you should be resting Sammy, Say's Trista. It Ok Pluto I have to get something it means a lot to me right now Say's Sammy. But you go get hurt or worst you could die Say's Trista, worried about the little boy. It Ok please don't tell Me sister you saw Me Ok this is something I have to do Say's Sammy. But Sammy, you could... No I have to it like a mission to me right now it my last quest I'm going one way or another Say's Sammy. Aright I don't know what your up to but I have a feeling no one going to stop you either Say's Trista. that is right I won't stop till I get what I need Say's Sammy, being very serious. Alright I didn't see you Say's Trista, understanding the kid last wish.

So Inuyasha, and Sammy left the house to the mall.

So why is it that you have to get to the mall Sammy, Asks Inuyasha. Look Inuyasha, you will under stand soon eoff Say's Sammy, having his breathing becoming a little hair on him. Sammy, you do look so good let just go home Say's Inuyasha, worried about him Serena, would hate Inuyasha, if anything ever happens to Sammy. No I have to get that gift I order Say's Sammy. gift what gift Asks Inuyasha. You will see soon eoff Say's Sammy.

Now come on I don't have all day Say's Sammy, beginning to walk away from the car to the malls door. He not looking so good this is bad Say's Inuyasha. He ran after the kid.

Sammy slow down Say's Inuyasha, putting his hand on the kids shoulder. Look I can smell it we have to get you to the doctor Say's Inuyasha. No not yet Say's Sammy, walking again with his head held high. He sure is tough guy Say's Inuyasha.

Ok what are you looking for Asks Inuyasha. It over there Say's Sammy. walking over to the jewelry store. What are we doing in here Asks Inuyasha. Just wait here Say's Sammy, looking at Inuyasha. He walk over to the lady. Yes can I help you Asks the women. there a gift I order a few weeks ago is it ready it should be under Tuskino, Say's Sammy, feeling very tried now.

Um let me check if it here Say's the Women. Inuyasha, walk up next to Sammy. It better be here I don't have hole lot of time I order this along time ago the bill was sent to My Dad but I already pay the other half Say's Sammy. Yes it is here Say's the women, wait right there Say's the women. What did you order Sammy, Asks Inuyasha. Just wait Say's Sammy.

The women came back with a small box. Here it is Say's the women, I hope she like it Say's the women. Thank you have a nice day Say's Sammy, walking away proud. now what do you think Big brother do you like it Asks Sammy, holding the open boxes up to Inuyasha. Wow it beautiful it a nice who is it for Asks Inuyasha.

It for Serena, I wanted her to have it before I was gone but you see before you all came over to out house I order this I knew I wasn't healthy I didn't know I was going to died but I wanted Serena, to have this cause if anything happen to me I wanted her to know that I will always be with Her Say's Sammy, with tears in his eyes.

Sammy, that was a very noble thing you just did and very brave to put your health at risk just to get this for Serena, Say's Inuyasha. Of course I would I love Her Inuyasha, She like the only person who has ever love me and I her that why I can't leave her like this I want her to always know that I'm with her and this gift is my way of thanking Her for all those times and days when She failed School because of Me or when She got in the way of Dad when he was trying to beat me because He was drunk He would attack turn around And hurt Serena, because she was trying to protect Me, and She would take the hits, Till one day things got so bad I never told anyone this Nore had Serena, She never wanted anyone to know She didn't even tell Darien, about this. It sacred her it still dose and it mad me sick with hate for My Father Say's Sammy, angry and sad.

What happen Asks Inuyasha. He Rap Serena, His own Daughter He rap Her, Say's Sammy. What Yelled Inuyasha. I know it make me angry too She never wanted anyone to know but She let it happen even if she could fight him She did it for Me she pull Him off of Me and He turn on Her beating her as always but then He took hold of her in a way He never had before He threw her to the floor She was screaming loudly then She told Me to close my eyes and run away but I couldn't run I was suck in fear of everything in my head was screaming help her but I couldn't move I cried and close my eyes but I couldn't run it could Cried Sammy, Are camera in the house was recording all over this too I stole it before my father could realize that it was recording everything Say's Sammy.

Inuyasha, look at the kids pain. did Serena, carry this pain as well He was sick with this He was going to make sure she never was near her father again.

Wait do you still have the tape Sammy, Asks Inuyasha, yes I do it in my bag at the house Say's Sammy. Thank god we can put that sick baster away for good then Say's Inuyasha, growling. Do you know why I told you this Asks Sammy. NO not really Say's Inuyasha. Because I trust you Inuyasha, I never like Darien, really He never play or care about Me He always tried to push me away from My sister Say's Sammy. That Jerk Say's Inuyasha. Yeah He was a jerk but Your nothing like that Say's Sammy. How do you know what I'm like Asks Inuyasha. Because you love My Sister Say's Sammy. Yeah I love her but what that got to do with how I act Asks Inuyasha. Your a real Man not a coward You love Her and She love you but you also think about Her feelings about what she wants not just want you want Say's Sammy. Ok So that why your telling Me this Say's Inuyasha. I'm also telling you this because you promise me you would take care of My sister after I'm gone I want someone to protect Her when I'm gone cause I won't be here to help her anymore I love Her Inuyasha, I love my sister with my hole heart and soul so please has a Brother you understand me right Asks Sammy, crying. Of course I under stand Sammy, I will protect her I promise you that I will never let anything bad happen to her Say's Inuyasha, hugging Sammy for the first time.

Inuyasha, promise me one more thing Say's Sammy. what is it Asks Inuyasha. Don't brake My Sisters Heart Ok Say's Sammy. I also want you to know that I have always wanted a Brother I'm glad you came into my life and Serena's too you too are perfect for each other Marry Her Inuyasha. What Asks Inuyasha, Cutting of the boy. I care about Serena, a lot but getting married is a very big deal Sammy, Say's Inuyasha. No it not it love and just don't go back to Kagome, She will never love you the way Serena, could She would be faithful and loyal and honest wife to you. But Kagome, She will cheat and used your money and never care about what you want but what she want she is self-centered and selfish Say's Sammy. Thank you Sammy, and your right About Kagome, I'm never going back to Kagome, again I will stay with Serena, that I promise Say's Inuyasha. Good Say's Sammy. and another thing Say's Inuyasha. Yes what is it Asks Sammy, has both boys were walking outside. I always wanted a little brother too someone to play with someone to love too Say's Inuyasha. beside Sesshomarou, and I aren't has close has you and Serena, are but know this I'm am your big brother Say's Inuyasha. Thanks Inuyasha, Say's Sammy. Sure thing pale Say's Inuyasha. Come on let go home now Say's Inuyasha. Ok Say's Sammy.

Back at the house.

Has the boys walk though the house.

There you two are where have you been Asks Serena, I went to the mall with Inuyasha, I wanted to have some brother time sent I never got a chance to hang out with him but now I know He a great guy Serena, I you have my blessing to Marry Him Say's Sammy, smiling at His sister. Marry Say's Serena, blushing. It all him Say's Inuyasha, same color has Serena. Oh boy well I'm glad you had fun but it time to rest now Say's Serena. Alright I'm tired Say's Sammy. come on let get you some food and then you take you meds Say's Serena. Ok Say's Sammy. they both walk away.

So how did it go little brother Asks Sesshomarou. It alright but He doesn't have much time left I don't think He will live much longer Serena, should prepare for the worst Say's Inuyasha, almost in tears. I see so the kid will died soon I thought has much after you too left I smelt the air and He was close to death Say's Sesshomarou. I know I think he has days left who knows when it happens Say's Inuyasha. It is sad but just be there for Serena, that all you can do for a women in pain Say's Sesshomarou I know thank Brother Say's Inuyasha, walking away.

He is going to died then Say's Trista, and Izyoie, at the same time. Yes He is Say's Sesshomarou. they all look down and started up cleaning again along with ideas for dinner.

Great So what else happen between you and Inuyasha, Asks Serena, tucking in Sammy. Nothing much beside the all truth about me always wanting a brother Say's Sammy. Oh I see well I think Inuyasha, really like you too Say's Serena. Yeah He said that He did Say's Sammy. alright well you rest for now and then I will be back to check on you later Ok Say's Serena.

Night sister Say's Sammy. He even kiss his sister has well.

Sister wait Asks Sammy. What is it Asks Serena. You know no matter what happens to Me you know I will forever be with you, you know that right Asks Sammy. Of course it just hard on me to see you like this in so much Pain Say's Serena. Well Sis, I not has much pain has I was the Day Dad rap you now that was a painful day Say's Sammy. Yes it was Say's Serena, looking at the floor. Wait you didn't tell Inuyasha, about that did you Asks Serena. Yes I did tell him I finger sent I was dyeing I wanted to tell someone about that and Inuyasha, was the only one I could trust Say's Sammy. I can't believe you told Him Say's Serena, getting worried of what Inuyasha, thinks of her now. Don't worry He going to make Sure Dad goes to jail for this Say's Sammy. how we have no proof of Him doing that to me that day Say's Serena. Well actually we do sis, Say's Sammy. What do you mean Asks Serena. Do you remember that Camera that was on that day Asks Sammy. Yeah I set it up to catch dad in the act when He would beat me to prove to the court that he could be busted but I never thought he would do what he did to you Say's Sammy. Oh My god you have that on tape Asks Serena. Yes I do please don't be mad Say's Sammy. I'm in shock Say's Serena. Yeah well there something else I would like you to have Say's Sammy. What Say's Serena.

Has Inuyasha, and everyone was by the door watching the two of them. Sammy, had given Inuyasha's the tape to show his father and brother so they could take care of His father for good.

Here this is meant for you Say's Sammy, He was beginning to feel weaker by the min, He knew He wasn't going to wake up this time is feeling was bad.

What is it Asks Serena. Open it silly Say's Sammy, laying his head back down. Serena, open the box and Seen a gold necklets with a beautiful gem hanging off it in the middle of the Crescent Moon the gem was right in the middle of it sliver stone. It beautiful Sammy, Say's Serena, with tears in her eyes. but what is it for Asks Serena, It for you silly it a thank you gift mostly for always being there for me but no matter where I go I will always be with you sis, Say's Sammy. Thanks Sammy, you didn't have to get this I was happy for taken care of you for all these years Say's Serena. I know but still after all you ever done for Me protecting me from Dad, failing Your test at School for Me everything you ever done for me that is why I want you to have it not only that but I also want you to have something from me apart of Me to you from Me Say's Sammy. Thanks Sammy, I will never take it off beside when I'm going to bed but still thank you Say's Serena. And also Sis, Say's Sammy. Yes what is it Asks Serena. It also your birthday present Happy Birthday Serena, Say's Sammy, smiling at Her.

Birthday Say's everyone at the door.

That right it my Birthday today it June 30th Say's Serena, looking down. Yeah I know you forgot cause you been so worried about Me but I couldn't leave you alone yet till you had something to hold onto Say's Sammy. Sammy this is wonderful Say's Serena. Well I just want you to always have something that will always remember me Say's Sammy. Sammy I will never forget you Say's Serena. Good just know I'll always be with you too so don't feel to bad for when it time for me to died cause it wasn't your flaut you took good care of Me the best anyone could at your age so don't blame yourself Ok I want you to live your life has happily has you can, Serena, Marry Inuyasha, live a life full of happiness be joyful Ok I love you Sister, I think it time I go see Mom now Say's Sammy. Wait why are you telling me all of this Sammy, Asks Serena, jumping up now. Cause I don't think I'm going to live much longer then I already have Say's Sammy. What are you saying Sammy. Asks Serena, in tears now. I'm sorry Sis, but it time now Say's Sammy. No not yet Yelled Serena. Sis, I love you see you soon Say's Sammy.

Izyoie, Called Doctor please Yelled Serena. Has that left Serena's mouth Izyoie, ran down stair to call the Hospital.

After everyone went to the Hospital. after hours the doctors did the best they could but it was no use Sammy, was leaving the world be hide he would go be with his mother now she would love and take care of Him now.

What going to happen Now Asks Sango, very silent. I don't know it seem pretty bad doesn't it Say's Miroku. yeah it dose it would seem that Sammy, knew He was going to died that it look has if He wanted to Make sure His Sister got His gift before he went Say's Miroku. That what he wanted Say's Trista. What how could he want this Asks Sango. I'm sure he would have love to live with his sister but He knew He was sick but he wanted to get something to Serena, before he went Say's Trista. Oh so he could show his sister how much she meant to Him Say's Sesshomarou. I see Say's Sango.

Serena, was walking back and forth. Inuyasha, didn't know what to do He knew what Sammy, was trying to do and He hear every word in the store before they got home He was going to leave Serena, but He wanted her to know She would be in good hands with Him with Inuyasha himself He didn't know how but He was Her only family now He Had to protect her and love her for good.

Serena, I'm sorry about Sammy, but I know this doesn't help much right now but no matter what happen We will always be your family and be here for you Say's Inuyasha holding Serena's hands. I know but how could I have never known He was so sick Say's Serena. Hey don't blame yourself like Sammy, Said this wasn't something you could have fought it was going to happen Say's Inuyasha. I know but I'm sacred for him Inuyasha, Say's Serena. I know so I'm I Say's Inuyasha, hugging her. She return the hug has well.

Miss Tuskino Asks the Doctor. Yeah that Me Asks Serena, braking the hug with Inuyasha. I'm very sorry we tried everything we could but I'm a fade there was nothing we could do I'm very sorry but Your brother has Pass away Say's the Doctor. Has this left his mouth. Serena, couldn't stand anymore she broke down crying of the floor. Inuyasha, just warp his arms around her holding her has her back was turn to him and his chest press up ageist her back but She didn't care SHe was just in tears. Izyoie, felt bad so did everyone else.

come on let go home now Serena, Say's Inutaisho, holding his hand out to her. She look up at him but then got up off the floor taken in his hand has well they all left

Has a way of caring about Serena, and Sammy, Both Inuyasha's Parents wanted to pay for His Funeral and Serena, was ok with that plus she couldn't pay for it even if she wanted to.

Has for Serena's Father He was force to go to court and with all the video Sammy, had taken that day He was sent to prison And all His Money was sent to Serena, has well cause she was his own flash and blood because of His greed and everything else he has ever put both kids thought they finger they needed to be charge with, So Now Serena, was the owner of Millions She should be alright now.

Serena, tried to live happily but it was still hard finally there last week came to an end.

By the end of this Week Inuyasha as supposed to give Serena, back to Darien. But He wasn't going to let her go he wanted to keep her forever And he didn't want Kagome, back He told Darien, and Kagome, both deal off the switch is over He took hold of the contract when Darien, tried to yelled at him that they had a deal but Inuyasha, took it and rip is to piece and told them they could keep each other that He love Serena, and He was staying with Her forever.

So He left the both Dumbfounded they had no idea what was going on but they didn't say that this was a forever deal they wanted there old life's back.

Darien, was actually getting sick of Kagome, He was bored of Her He wanted Serena, back. And Kagome, She wanted Inuyasha, back so they both went to fight for there old life's back. But Inuyasha, came home and told Serena, that He wasn't given her back that He truly love her and to prove his love to Her He open a box and headed it to her. what this Asks Serena. It for you till we get out of school Say's Inuyasha. Oh Inuyasha, it beautiful Say's Serena, looking at the Bracelet. it was full of Diamonds sliver it was beautiful. Thanks Inuyasha, for the gift Say's Serena. well let just say I didn't know when your birthday was either so I bought this for you I know it a little late gift but I do love you Say's Inuyasha. I love you too Here this is for you I got it for you I hope you won't hate it Say's Serena. What is it Asks Inuyasha. It a gift I wanted you to have for a long time but you already know it but your Dad said it broke but I had it upgraded again Say's Serena. Ah what are you going on about Serena, Asks Inuyasha, confused.

Here it is Say's Serena, pulling out a long box from under his bed. warp up in red and sliver paper.

Inuyasha, pick in it up putting it on his bed. has He open the box. there it was His Sword that broke in his 10th grade year when He was in Demon gym and that demon broke it an half His Father couldn't fix it cause it cost a lot but not only that but it would take along time to get it back if ever.

How did you get my sword fix's.

( ok if anyone knows the right way to spell Inuyasha's swords name please send it to me.)

Well I talk to Your Father He told me what happen to it when you needed it most so I Asks if I could have one of His dog fangs but He said He couldn't give another one like the old one I would need one of yours so when you with into the dentist I Ask the man if I could have one of the Fangs he pull and He at first told me no but I told him I really needed it but finally after a long fight with the guy He gave it over to me Say's Serena, very proud of herself.

You took one of my fangs why didn't you just asks me for one Asks Inuyasha, because I didn't want you to know what I was up to silly it would be a surprised if I told you would it Say's Serena. I guess not Say's Inuyasha, smiling at her. And so after that I had it rebuilt with a little power of Sailor Moon into it has well it stronger and better then before now all you have to do it learn how to used this new sword Say's Serena, handing it to Inuyasha. Wow I can't believe it alive again Say's Inuyasha. Yep Your sword it back Say's Serena.

Before Serena, knew anything Inuyasha, jump up and pull Serena, on to the bed with Him He was in a deep kiss with Her, she was surprised by this but she let it go and return the passion He gave to her.

Both slept together for like the 100th time now sent they started dating but this was different for Inuyasha, unlike all the other times He was just having fun doing it but Now He was truly in love with Her and He wanted to prove it to Her someone so He started thinking about what He could do then He thought of something.

But sorry that all for now it already longer then in tented but I was so into this chapter that I couldn't stop but that it for now I love this story I hope you all are too. thanks for reading.


	10. I love you please stay with me forever

Let Make a bet.

Let Make a bet.

Serena woke up the next morning after Her and Inuyasha, crazy make out session. it was like heaven they both were so into each other that they both had forgotten to put a Condom on.

Morning love Say's Inuyasha. Morning, mad last night what crazy Say's Serena. no kidding you made me go crazy for you I never thought I would ever have done something like that Say's Inuyasha. Um well you were making me go wild I couldn't control myself anymore Say's Serena, smiling at him.

Inuyasha, just smile at Her. I love you Serena, I truly love you Say's Inuyasha. I love you too Say's Serena.

they both got up out of bed getting out of the shower then went off to the beach Inuyasha, was sitting next to Miroku, and telling him all about how Serena, fix his sword. they both talk till they came to the subject where Inuyasha, took her to bed for the frist time feeling something more then just her being his bed buddy more then that. Wow so you have finally fallen hard Ah Asks Miroku.

What to do you mean fallen Hard Asks Inuyasha. In love buddy Say's Miroku. Oh yes I'm in love with Her Say's Inuyasha. then I'm happy for you Say's Miroku.

So that what really happen Spoke Serena, has Sango, and Serena, were walking though the waves of the ocean. Wow I never thought Inuyasha, would go though with saying it Say's Sango. Yeah me either Say's Serena. He must really love you Serena, your a very lucky women Say's Sango. I know I'm but Darien, has been calling my phone all week Say's Serena. what did He say Asks Sango. that He is piss that we broke are agreement and that Inuyasha, will give me back to Him and that Kagome, want Inuyasha, back has well Say's Serena.

Um is it going to make trouble for you two Asks Sango. I think it going to be a fight alright Inuyasha, say's He not given Me back and that why he made up a plan to make sure of it Say's Serena. What plan Asks Sango. I don't know He didn't tell me Say's Serena. Um what is he up to thought Sango.

So what else happen after Kagome, call you Asks Miroku. She want Me back Say's Inuyasha. And what are you going to do are you given Serena, back Asks Miroku. Never Say's Inuyasha. Well Darien, Say he has a copy of the contract but He will fight for Serena, back one way or another Say's Inuyasha. So it going to be a battle between you two Say's Miroku. Yes but there no way I can lose Serena is mine now Say's Inuyasha. How can you be so sure Asks Miroku. cause my plan can't fail Me Say's Inuyasha. What plan dose Serena, know about this plan Asks Miroku. No she doesn't I didn't want to worry her but I hope she won't hate me for it either Say's Inuyasha. What did you do Inuyasha, Asks Miroku. It was the only way She could be with me forever Say's Inuyasha, with a worried voice.

Inuyasha, Be honest with Me what did you do Asks Miroku. I shot off into her Say's Inuyasha, with a serious face.

You what why would you do that Asks Miroku. Because I wanted her to be mind and mind alone Say's Inuyasha. Oh god what are you thinking Inuyasha, Asks Miroku. well you know my dads rules if I get a girl pragent She has to be married to Me so if I made it look like an Accidental Prageneticey then we would have to be married Say's Inuyasha. Oh boy so your trapping Serena, with you Say's Miroku, rubbing his face. Hey She love me and She said she trust Me with whatever we want then we can do it Say's Inuyasha.

why not just tell them to leave her alone and you and move on Say's Miroku. Cause this was the only way to make sure She and I can be together forever Say's Inuyasha. I love her and I will never leave her and I want to make her happy I promise Sammy I would care for her I'm going to go though with this please don't tell her please just let her be surprises by it Say's Inuyasha. Oh man has your friend I'm here for you I will stand by you but this is a very strong bet you playing at but if you are sure you can handle it then good luck buddy Say's Miroku, trapping his hand on his back.

Thank you Say's Inuyasha.

What do you think there talking about Asks Serena, don't know maybe we should make them come swimming with us Say's Sango. Ok sound good to me Say's Serena, laughing.

Has they ran to the boys. Hey you two come in the water is really relaxing and cool Say's Serena, kissing Inuyasha.

Oh is it now Say's Miroku. yes let us go come one come swim with us Say's Sango, pulling Miroku, to his feet.

Inuyasha, didn't need to be asks 2 time he pick Serena, up and ran for the water.

they all enjoyed the water for about 3 hours they were about to head out.

Hey Serena, Half Breed Yelled Darien, and Kagome both.

What do you two want Asks Miroku. Were here to switch back it the end of the month now give back are lovers Say's Darien. Never Serena, is mine You can have Kagome, Say's Inuyasha. What no way get over here Serena, now Yelled Darien. No I'm done with you Darien, you wanted Kagome, so badly now live with it Say's Serena. No it was only a month thing now give Inuyasha, back to Kagome, and come home with me now Yelled Darien, grabbing at Serena's arms.

Owe that hurt Yelled Serena, pulling away from Darien.

Get your hands away from her yelled Inuyasha, with his claws out. back off mutt Say's Darien.

No you back off Yelled Sango.

Stay out of this slut Say's Kagome. slut your the slut Yelled Sango. Huh Say's Kagome, pulling out her arrows from gym class. now switch back or feel the hurt Say's Kagome. You back off now Yelled Serena. holding her locket close.

Inuyasha, pull His sword from his Car. How that sword broke how is it back Asks Kagome. I fix it Yelled Serena. That it take this Yelled Kagome.

But her arrow was broke in half.

Who did that Yelled Kagome, and Darien, at the same time.

I did Yelled Pluto, and Me leave Me brother and His Mate alone Yelled Sesshomarou. Trista. you know that Serena, belong to me only I'm the future king Say's Darien. You used to be Say's Trista. I will not serve you Say's Trista. You Bitch I will kill you all Say's Darien.

Has an hour past. Sesshomarou, knock them both out.

take Serena, home Inuyasha, Say's Sesshomarou. Of course Say's Inuyasha.

They all left for home. man there getting bad we may need to get some help Say's Serena. Yeah I'm thinking we should get a body guard order to watch are backs for a while Say's Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, there something I need to talk to you about Asks Serena.

What is it dear Asks Inuyasha, sitting on the bed with her. I love you very much and there something I need to ask you and please don't lie to me Say's Serena. OK I won't then tell me what is it you want to know Asks Inuyasha. I'm worried with Darien, and Kagome, coming after Us Say's Serena.

Come on Serena, there not coming between us ever again Say's Inuyasha. I love you Inuyasha, I really do Say's Serena. I love you so very much to and I can't wait for High school to be over with and then we can get married Say's Inuyasha, kissing her forehead.

I love you I wish we could get married now Say's Serena.

Me too come on let get some sleep Say's Inuyasha.

It had been 3 weeks scent Kagome, and Darien's treats. and

Serena, wasn't feeling well why She Had no idea why.

Has Serena, walk down the hall way at school. She had just came from the bathroom class was just over with and so was the day.

She seen Sango, at Her locker.

Inuyasha, was looking for her but She wasn't at her last class Art class. Sango, Said She went to the Nurse She wasn't feeling well.

Miroku, gave Inuyasha, a weird look Sango, pick up on.

What going on you two what do you know that I don't Asks Sango, crossing her arms.

Tell her Say's Inuyasha. Yell Me what Asks Sango. I think Serena, may be pragenet Say's Inuyasha, blushing. What Yelled Sango, Keep it down it meant to be a secret from everyone till I knew for sure if it work or not Say's Inuyasha. if what work Asks Sango. My Plan Say's Inuyasha. What plan wait has in the plan Serena, told me at the beach that you wouldn't tell her about Asks Sango. Yes I know it was wrong but I love her so much that I thought maybe that if it work out this way Darien, couldn't take her back Say's Inuyasha. Oh boy Say's Sango.

Serena, coming this way Spoke Kikyo, off to the side who was listing to them talk. What on please Sango, don't tell her yet I need her to think it was an Accidental Prageneticey please Asks Inuyasha. Ok I won't say a word to her I understand why Say's Sango. Don't worry no one will know Inuyasha, Say's Miroku.

That go for you Kikyo, I know your listening to us Say's Sango. I won't I have stop talking about people be hide there backs Say's Kikyo. Really you change that a laugh Say's Inuyasha. Please be nicer to me please Say's Kikyo. Why should we you hurt us all A lot Say's Sango. I know but if you can be a little nicer to me I will tell you what Kagome, is up to and I can help you protect Inuyasha's little secret from Serena, and everyone else I promise Say's Kikyo.

Find but if one person find out Kikyo I will kill you myself Say's Inuyasha, turn away to talk to Serena.

So Has Inuyasha, acted like He has no idea what was going on with Serena, He was pretty sure he could smell it She was pragenet.

Honey what is wrong with Me Asks Serena. I'm not sure we could go to a doctor if you think they may help Say's Inuyasha. Um maybe there something I want to do before we go home I need to pick something up Say's Serena. What do you need Asks Inuyasha. Prageneticey test Say's Serena, with worry in her voice.

Ok let do it then but why would you be pragent Serena, Asks Inuyasha. Well I been thinking about it then I remember that that last week we didn't have protection and I didn't get my Period Say's Serena. Hey come to think about it your right I didn't used a condom that night you fix my sword and we had that moment Say's Inuyasha, with a surprised face. he was good at acting like he didn't know.

SO She took the test and She was right She was pragenet. She gave it to Inuyasha, Who Seem very clam for this thought Serena, maybe it not that bad maybe there something they could do it was the worst thing in the world.

SO She had a doctor look at her and even the doctor told her She was pragent.

So What can we do dear Asks Serena. I think we can talk to my parents maybe there something we can think up there something we can do Say's Inuyasha. Yes your right Say's Serena.

Back at the house.

Izyoie, Inutaisho, may I have a word Asks Serena. Sure what wrong Asks Izyoie. Mom Dad Serena, and I have a promble Say's Inuyasha. What is it what wrong Asks Inutaisho. I'm pragent shouted out Serena.

Oh My Say's Izyoie. Yes were having a baby Say's Inuyasha. Oh boy well then there is only one thing you can do then you know the rules Inuyasha, you two will have to get Married Say's Inutaisho. I know you were going to say that but how do we go about it Say's Inuyasha. Um let us take car of the planning Say's Izyoie.

Ok if you say so but if there anything I can do please Asks Say's Serena. Of course we will make this work out someone dear don't worry say's Inutaisho. Thanks i'm going to take a nap now Say's Serena.

Inuyasha, this is really happen isn't it Say's Izyoie. Yes it is I want to get married I know it the only way to make this work for us both Say's Inuyasha. We will get a start on things right away Say's Inutaisho. Very well thanks Say's Inuyasha. walking to his room.

Hay! they both couldn't help but hold it in anymore they both were happy She was pragenet now it was prefect timing for them to be together and the best part never will Kagome, come back into there lives again. Inuyasha, love Serena, She love him.

That it for now this maybe it for awhile I will get another one soon but it may be awhile before I can update again.

Hope you like my plan with this chapter. Keep reading find out. till next time bye, bye.


	11. The Wedding planning and the Truth

Let Make a bet.

planning things out.

I can't belive i'm going to have a baby not just anyones baby Inuyasha's at that thought Serena.  
Has She was walking with Sango, around the Park.

Hey you Ok Asks Sango. Yeah just find why Asks Serena. you look like you have something on your mind you can tell me if something bugging you Serena, Say's Sango.  
Oh that very nice of you but I'm really alright i was just thinking about how far Inuyasha,  
and I have gone from a Month ago to now were really falling in Love i think this time it going to work out for Me He never hurt me the way Darien, did Say's Serena.

Oh i see Say's Sango, looking at the ground, still feeling alittle bad about knowing Inuyasha,  
trick her into having to Marry Him just so Darien, could have her She wanted them both to be happy buy would she still love him if she found out that this was all Inuyasha's Plan and He lied to her about it, thought Sango, She was begining to think she had the right to know the truth.

Serena, listen Started out Sango. Yeah what is it Sango, Asks Serena, with a Smile on her face. Inuyasha, knew you were pragenet long before,  
you knew we all knew Say's Sango. what are you saying Asks Serena, confused. Inuyasha, didn't want to lose you so He knock you up that was the plan he told you but didn't tell you what the plan was Say's Sango.

Your telling me the truth Inuyasha, wanted me to become pragenet Say's Serena. Yes He acted like he knew nothing about it but He knew from the moment you two went down on each other for real without any protection, He knew you would become pragenet,  
He wanted you to marry him he wanted Darien, to see you were His and His alone Say's Sango, worry that Serena, may freak out.

Why didn't he just asks Me i would have gone along with it alot easier Say's Serena. You mean you would of done that even if you know what you were doing Asks Sango. Sango, of course i would have but why lied to me about it what so big secret about us having a kid little known i have to Marry him soon Say's Serena. I just thought you should know is all Say's Sango.

Hey Girls Say's Miroku, walking to Sango.

Why didn't you just Asks Me Yelled Serena, At Inuyasha's Face. What are you talking about Asks Inuyasha, confused who look at Sango. I told her the truth i couldn't lied to her Say's Sango, holding Miroku. Sango, Yelled Inuyasha. I'm sorry but she had a right to know if she loved you for real she would stay even if you did plan this behide her back Say's Sango, come on Miroku, we need to leave them to talk things out Say's Sango, pulling him away.

Why Asks Serena. Inuyasha, looked Serena, in the eyes can could tell she was mad. I wanted us to keep being together Say's Inuyasha, walking closer to her. you should have asks me if i was ok with it first, and beside i would have gone along with your plan if you just told me what it was instand of actting like you had no idea of what going on Say's Serena. You would been ok with it Asks Inuyasha. Of course i would Idoit Say's Serena. Ok i should of have asks but that the reason i didn't i wanted this to work out and i thought if you knew then that would just put more stress on you and make it less chance of us having are lifes we wanted Say's Inuyasha. I'm really sorry for lieing to you but please under stand why i did it Say's Inuyasha, has He was cut off by Serena's lips.

has She pulled back, I'm not mad i'm just confused mostly Say's Serena. I know and I'm sorry i should have asks you but i was a fade you tell me there was another way instand of this but there not you know my family rules get a girl pragenet and they want you to marry Her so i was thinking i could use my Fathers rules and Marry you so Darien,  
could never again pull anything on us Say's Inuyasha.

I just wish i knew i could made things alot easier on you and Me both cause now i'm suck planing a wedding with you Mom,  
plus you too has well Say's Serena. I know Say's Inuyasha. i forgive you Inuyasha, i love you to much to stay mad at you Say's Serena. I love you too that why i did this so we can be together sooner then later Say's Inuyasha. Has they hugged.

Well that didn't take long for them to make up Say's Miroku, in the tress.  
i knew she would be ok with it she truely love him Miroku, that why i couldn't let her go on not kowing what going on in her life, Say's Sango. Yeah So Sango, when high school is out do you think you we can get Married too Asks Miroku. What i don't know i'm going to collage first pal Say's Sango.

Later on back at the house.

Oh Serena, your home Say's Izyoie, putting flowers around the house, plus there were things all over the tables in the living room.

What is all this for Mom Asks Inuyasha, if for Serena's wedding and Yours silly this is for outside in the graden for your after party after getting married at the church Say's Izyoie. Ah Ok Say's Serena, nervous. Mom this is alot of stuff Say's Inuyasha. Honey it a wedding not a grad party Say's Inutasiho. I know that Father but it just so white and sparkle but nothing else Say's Inuyasha. It is pretty but there should some more colors then just white Say's Serena. Um didn't think about that your right we should have some red mix with yellows and some pinks as well Say's Izyoie. right Say's Serena. So good to me i guess i don't know much about weddings Say's Inuyasha. but i hope you put on some effort into your marage Inuyasha, Say's His Father.  
I will take care of everything else Father no need to worry i love Serena, so much Say's Inuyasha.

They went upstairs to take a shower then they play Inuyasha's Xboxs, Serena, kick His ass He was surpized she was fun there was no way He would give Darien, a chance to take her away.

Has Serena, and the girls all went out shopping for there dresses, and the guys had to go get there tux's for the wedding. Sesshomarou was getting married in two weeks right after Serena's and Inuyasha's wedding.

everything turn out ok Serena, got the dress of her dreams it made her feel like a Princess Trista, got her dress has well she wanted a dress there went off the shoulders Serena's was nice with light stapes and the pattern were really cute it train went to the floor same thing went for Trista's Dress too. but they both had there own beautiful dresses they could feel proud to be getting married in.

After that they tired to go shopping for the baby thing beds blankets sheets but of course they didn't buy very much cause they didn't really know if the baby is a boy or girl so they have to wait it out.

So Inuyasha, how you feeling Asks Sesshomarou, trying to be nice to his brother. what are you talking about Asks Inuyasha. getting married next week and going to be a Father so like I said how are you feeling Asks Sesshomarou, find I guess Say's Inuyasha. nervous but I think I'll be ok Say's Inuyasha. Um Trista, told me what happen about a Month ago about how you and Serena, started dating spoke up Sesshomarou. You know about that Asks Inuyasha. Yes I do and I'm think Kagome, and Darien, was fools for letting you guys go plus way they treated you two wasn't right and well to say little brother I'm for once proud of you Say's Sesshomarou.

truly Asks Inuyasha. yes Serena, great she make this family do good better then Kagome, ever could she the best thing that could have happen to you and you should be proud that she is going to be your wife and that she is given you the most wonderful gift she could ever give to you Say's Sesshomarou. what that Asks Inuyasha. Her Love for one and most of a child of your own flesh and blood your Baby She will make a great Mother I know I seen the way she was with Sammy, She will be a good women to live with and to hold for the rest of your life Say's Sesshomarou.

Thanks you know this is the nicest thing you ever said to me Say's Inuyasha. I know but don't let it go to your head Say's Sesshomarou. I think you will be happy to Trista, a great women too she did good she couldn't have a better husband Say's Inuyasha. yeah well this moment is over Say's Sesshomarou, walking out the door.

They all got back to the house.

oh man I'm so tired Say's Inuyasha, laying down on the bed.

Has Serena, walk into the room. oh good your home Say's Serena. Hey how it go with my mom and the girls Asks Inuyasha. well your mother is a wonderful women and the girls look beautiful in there midnight dresses Say's Serena. this wedding is going to be perfect your mother said Say's Serena, smiling. well nothing to good for my new wife so whatever you like I will like it too.

has they kiss and went to bed for another busy day of planning there wedding out.

That it for this chapter i know it a little sort but i will work again soon.


End file.
